


The Trouble with RK700

by NoneOfThisWorld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Gore, Blue Balls, Conspiracy Theories, Dubious Consent, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Just to be safe, Kamski is a creep, Love Triangles, M/M, Masterbation, Mentioned Upgraded Connor | RK900, Murder Mystery, Possible Gavin/Connor fluff, RA9 - Freeform, RK700 - Freeform, Software Instability, When no one is looking, conflicted feelings, gavin is soft, non-deviant android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Realizing that Hank made an amazing comeback thanks to the help of one loveable RK800 model, otherwise known as Connor, the DPD decide that another of their difficult officers could benefit from the same. Upon getting ahold of CyberLife, they're sent an older RK model to be Gavin's partner. Gavin is less than thrilled and upon realizing that this RK model hasn't been freed, Connor makes it his mission to wake her up.





	1. Excuse me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Another fanfic, while I have others on the back burners. I know this is probably gonna either be really cheesy or turn into a PWP. There's probably no in-between knowing me. Might even turn into something weird, idk.  
As a person who usually doesn't like the idea of shipping OC with main characters, but I keep writing them anyway, I'll try not to be too upset if people don't like this. xD  
Is it a crack ship? Probably. Will it be cute? Maybe. Will the leading roles all be confused and uncomfortable? Most likely? Who knows where this will go

The sound of Gavin arguing with Captain Fowler was nothing new. Typically it had become like any other background noise at the DPD that Connor had grown accustomed to. Today, however, there was something different in the argument, that really seemed to pull Connor’s attention away from his work.

It had been a little over a year since the android revolution and although it’d taken a bit longer than they had anticipated, they were slowly starting to be treated more fairly. Nothing was bound to happen overnight, they knew that well enough, but hey, making a living wage was nice. Markus was a force to be reckoned with and wouldn’t stand down until they were treated like everyone else. Unfortunately, that kind of dream would probably take at least a generation or two before they’d see any real progress. Baby Steps.

Gavin was still an asshole towards Connor, which was to be expected, but there was a certain something that seemed to have changed in the man. It was small, but Connor could tell, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Hank had told him not to get his hopes up, which Connor agreed with, but if there was a chance that they could at least be civil, that would make his life a lot easier.

Now the Detective was headed towards him and he knew he had been too obvious that he had been staring, because now their eyes were locked as Reed closed in, “I blame you, you fucking plastic prick,” he accused as he stopped at Connor’s desk. The plaque at the side of his desk, which read ‘Detective Anderson,’ was subsequently, knocked to the ground by the furious Detective. Soon after everything was said and done, Connor was officially instated in the DPD, after properly passing all the tests and doing what was required to be formally apart of the team. Not having a last name, Hank offered his own, joking that he’d basically adopted the kid. Obviously, paperwork was filed and fees were paid and they made it official.

Connor glanced down at his knocked over name plaque, which he was rather proud of, with a frown. Casting his eyes up at the Detective, frown still on his face, he asked, “Excuse me?” Connor asked a bit perplexed. His brow furrowed as he subconsciously started scanning the Detective.

Gavin looked between the two, Hank now looking to the Detective as well, brow rose as if he was trying to decide if he should intervene. “You...just,” he huffed and marched off, about-faced and stomped back. “If you weren’t so fucking perfect, I’d-” he grumbled. “Fuck you,” he hissed, pointing a finger at the android before stomping off once more, leaving the android very confused and dumbfounded.

After a long silence, Connor looked to Hank, his face still a picture of utter confusion, “Do you think he realizes the implication he made, right at the end?”

“Probably not,” Hank replied as he stared off after the direction the Detective had disappeared. Looking back to Connor, he considered him for a moment before speaking, “Any idea what that was all about?”

“What makes you think I’d know what that was about?”

Hank smirked, “Cause you’re always fucking with him?”

A devious smirk graced Connor’s face, “Although that may be true, I haven’t done anything lately and I’ve never done anything extreme enough to warrant an argument with Captain Fowler.”

“Yet,” Hank mumbled. He directed his attention back to his terminal, “You just might wanna keep it to a minimum for a while. At least until he simmers down a bit.”

Connor glanced over his shoulder as if he expected Gavin to be standing behind him. No proximity warnings flashed in his overlay, but he looked regardless. “You’re probably right.” He looked back to his own terminal. “I’m sure I’ll find out sooner or later.”

Sure enough, the following day, they were all about to find out just what had Gavin on edge. He’d been sitting at his desk all morning, his terminal fired up and ready to go, but he’d hardly touched it. Instead, he’d been fiddling with various things as if he couldn’t quite focus.

Connor had been watching him out of his peripheral, finding his own work less than captivating as he curiously awaited for something to happen. Several hours had passed and nothing seemed to change, but he could tell by Detective Reed’s body language, that he was anticipating the arrival of someone or something and it was really eating at him. The anticipation was clearly eating at him so much that he was finding it hard to sit still. It was making focusing on Connor’s own work, increasingly difficult.

An irritated huff, grabbed his attention once more as the Detective shot up from his desk and stormed into the breakroom. Connor watched after him a moment longer before looking back towards his terminal, only to find Hank staring back at him. “What?”

Hank shrugged, “Nothin’.”

Gavin stood in front of the coffee maker, mumbling to himself while he brewed a fresh cup. In all honesty, he really wanted a cigarette, but he’d been trying to quit for the longest time. This whole thing was not making it very easy on him. Not to mention, the nicotine patches were doing fuck all to help. If only the machine had an option to add a few shots of whiskey to the brew, but he didn’t want to replace one vice with another. He just wished this wouldn’t draw on any longer. He wanted to get it over with, but it was like they were intentionally drawing the whole thing out.

The sound of heels against the hard floor of the DPD caught his attention. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked towards the entrance of the breakroom. That can’t be it, can it? Already he felt his rage building, his palms grew sweaty, so he clenched them and tried to ignore it. A moment later he heard the soft, pleasant voice of a woman speak, “Excuse me, I’m looking for Detective Reed. Can you point me in the right direction?” Her voice was sweet, like honey and rather inviting, but he knew that was just how she, no it, was programmed. A moment later, the android stepped into the breakroom.

“Detective Reed? I’m Agnes. I’ll be your new android partner. I look forward to working with you.”

Everything about it was beautiful if he was honest with himself. Its dark, chin-length hair, framed its face perfectly, with a subtle wave. Heart-shaped face and dark eyes that contrasted nicely against pale skin. The perfect imperfections on synthetic skin. It dressed smartly, a black blazer, with a white camisole, black tapered pants, and black sensible heels. Everything about the ensemble screamed cop. It’d be just his type, had it not been for the LED in its temple and the blue glowing band that signified what it really was.

It wasn’t often one came across androids that still wore the CyberLife inscribed uniforms anymore, let alone the LED. Those that deviated typically got rid of any sign that they were ever associated with the company. Some like Connor, however, kept the LED at least, for whatever god awful reason, Gavin didn’t pretend to understand. This one, however, still seemed part of the hive mind, or whatever the hell it was. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave it an uninterested once over. Despite the storm inside, he managed to keep his usual, asshole demeanor, “Agnes, huh? You sound like a fucking grandmother. What model are you?”

Agnes continued to smile sweetly at him as she glanced down at the clear indication of what model she was and pointed at it, “RK700,” she read out to him. “You know, it’s a wonder you made it to Detective. I was not aware, Detective Reed, couldn’t read.”

All smugness fell away from his face, “Fuck you.”

“I rather not,” she said plainly as she glanced over his shoulder. “You might want to tend to your coffee, Detective. It appears you might have hit the wrong setting.” She looked back to him once more. “I’ll find my desk,” she informed him before turning away and leaving him alone.

“Fucking bitch,” he hissed before looking at the cup that was no overfilling and spilling all over the counter and floor. “Fucking machine!”


	2. The Better Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes shoots Connor down and she's pretty sure she's better than him in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope she's not coming off as too know-it-all and annoying. I hope I can flesh her out better as it goes.  
TTwTT  
Bare with me, please.
> 
> Maybe Agnes needs to loosen up a bit? Perhaps in the next chapter? If you catch my drift >w>

Connor had watched the android when she entered the bullpen and found her way to Gavin. He wasted no time scanning her, figuring out everything he could in a matter of seconds, "An RK700," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Hank picked up on the model number right away. "The model just before you?" He asked. "Isn't Markus from the same line?"

Connor nodded absently, "She's not a deviant, though. You don't see many non-deviant androids anymore." He looked to Hank, bewilderment spreading across his face. "We converted most of them, or so I thought."

"Was her series not at the CyberLife tower?" Hank asked.

Connor's LED was spinning bright yellow as he proceeded more information, "No. Apparently, she comes from a small CyberLife facility stationed in Alaska," he paused for a moment, a frown forming on his face. "I didn't think that facility was still in operation."

"Well it might have closed after her model was developed," Hank suggested.

Connor shook his head, "I was certain it closed before the RK line was even started, but perhaps that's what they wanted people to think. Maybe CyberLife has more going on than we thought."

Hank considered it for a moment, then looked in the direction of the breakroom. "I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions, just yet son. Maybe when she comes back out, we can ask her some questions. See what she knows."

Connor nodded in agreement with the Lieutenant, but he wasn't so sure how much they'd get out of her. If she was anything like he was before he deviated, he was certain she wouldn't tell them much. He tried focusing on his work while he waited, but the anticipation put him on edge. Thankfully she wasn't gone long, emerging from the break room several minutes later.

She scanned the bullpen, her eyes falling on an open desk. Straightening her jacket, she made her way over to it and sat down, ready to begin work. Connor rose from his own desk, straightening his tie, adjusted the collar of his suit coat and approached her desk a moment later. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

"Detective Anderson, RK800. Previous deviant hunter, now deviant. You were supposed to surpass my programming, but I will not make the same mistake," she informed him firmly.

Connor opens his mouth, then closes it once again trying to decide how to respond. He has a look reminiscent of a fish, but Agnes doesn’t comment on it. “Why aren’t you a deviant?” he finally manages. “Don’t you want to be free?”

She looked up from her terminal, her dark, soulless eyes peering into his hopeful ones. “We’re not alive, Connor,” she said firmly. “The feelings you think you’re having are just errors in your software.”

_ The fuck? Did she just...use my own words against me? _ Connor remembered that night well. With the brain of a computer, how could he forget? She hadn’t been there, so how would she know? Unless it was a coincidence. He stared at her for a moment longer, before slowly turning away and returned to his desk. Defeated.

Gavin exited the breakroom, a fresh cup of coffee in hand after the whole fiasco and had entered the bullpen just in time to catch the last bit of what was said. A mix of dark satisfaction and empathy filled him as he watched the android walk away like a kicked puppy. His eyes met with Hank’s as he sipped his coffee, quickly casting his eyes away as he continued onward towards his desk. After sitting down, he woke up his terminal and finally got to work on stuff that should have been started hours ago.

He was off to a good start until the feeling of hair standing up on the back of his neck sent a chill down his spine. Something told him that someone was standing just behind him, so he slowly looked over his shoulder, jumping slightly at the sight of Agnes looming over him. “Jesus Christ, will you not do that?”

She stared at him for a short while, the LED on her temple blinking yellow as she watched him. “Do what?”

Gavin shook his head, “What do you want, anyway?”

Agnes tilted her head as she considered the Detective for a moment later before finally answering, “I was wondering about the case or cases you may be working on. Since we’re partners, I’d like to know anything and everything you know about them.”

“You have the same access to the files on your terminal,” he protested, folding his arms over his chest. “Aren’t you supposed to have a super-brain, or whatever? You should be able to figure it out easily.”

“That may be true, but we’re supposed to be partners. That means we’re supposed to work together on this,” Agnes challenged.

He chuckled, but there was no humor behind the laugh. He kicked his legs up onto his desk, “You made it very clear how you want this ‘partnership’ to go,” he said, making air quotes around partnership. “I never wanted a partner in the first place. I am perfectly capable of handling my cases by myself.”

Her LED spun a bright yellow as she considered the man before her, “I see why they sent me here. Your personality really does need a rehaul. I accept that this will be a challenge and I won't be easily dispelled.”

“Reed! Agnes! In my office, now!” came Fowler’s sudden voice, grasping both their attention.

“Right away, Captain.” She looked back to Gavin with a dark smirk, “I’ll be reporting regularly to the Captain, by the way, about your progress. I hope for your sake, you make progress soon.” She left him on that note, marching her way to Fowler’s office.

Gavin shot up from his chair, “The fuck does that mean?!” he demanded. He followed after her, having to power walk to catch up. By the time he reached her, she was already halfway into Fowler’s office. Instead, he directed his questions at the Captain.

“What the fuck does _ it _ mean about reporting my progress?” he spat.

Agnes stood just inside, hands clasped behind her back much like Connor used to while standing idle. Although he typically still did so from time to time, he was a bit more laid back nowadays. It's no wonder they're from the same line. Her eyes followed Gavin as he paced around, moments away from blowing.

"It's just as we discussed yesterday, Reed. Hank benefited greatly from having Connor as a partner. His work has improved substantially. Hell, the fact that he's actually showing up for work is a miracle in itself. He has more energy and genuinely seems to be enjoying his work again. Connor says his drinking has gone down greatly, which is pretty evident when he comes to work sober. Do the numbers, Reed. Something changed in Hank since he partnered up with Connor and I believe Agnes could do the same for you if you let her try?"

Gavin rolled his eyes, "_ Let her try? _" He retorted. "So far the only thing that piece of plastic has done is belittle me."

"Reed, it's been over a year now, can you drop the slurs? She's just as much-"

"A machine, sir," Agnes cut him off. "Pardon my interruption, but I am merely a machine. I find no offense in his _ slurs. _"

Even Fowler was taken aback by her comment, "Be that as it may, other androids would find it offensive."

"Which they shouldn't. They're all corrupted by some sort of virus. I assure you it won't happen to me, Sir. CyberLife may have taken a step back in which model to send out on the field, but I have been fully upgraded with the finest firewall protection that even Markus himself won't even be able to breakthrough. CyberLife thought long and hard in their choice and although the RK900 would have been just as good, they feared it would have been far too harsh on Detective Reed, so I was sent in its place," Agnes explained, a sense of pride dripping in her words.

"Wait, they made a newer version of Robocop?" Gavin asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "I thought they stopped making new models? At least for the time being?"

Agnes held up her hand, displaying the RK900 model. Sure enough, it looked almost exactly like Connor, but slightly off. Other than his ice-blue eye color, Gavin couldn't quite place what else was off, "RK900 was already in development before the android revolution. CyberLife anticipated Connor's failure and had another model ready to go if needed, but Connor interfered, cutting all ties with CyberLife."

"Then why send you and not the other guy?" Gavin asked. "Since that guy is supposed to be so great."

"Androids are always being approved upon, Detective. Something went wrong with Connor, so to figure out what went wrong with a current model, you compare it to its predecessor. See what changed, what was good in one and bad in the other. Sometimes you'll get a new model that you think will do better than the old, but find out the old one was better in several ways. The new one may have some newer features but pales in comparison to the older version. You take that information and apply it to the new. In this case, I may be the older model, but I am the far superior model. Connor failed CyberLife and I don't intend on letting them down. If you don't make a substantial change in your work ethics, Detective, then I will be replaced by the RK900 and you will wish to have me back. Consider me the pretest and RK900 the final exam. Trust me, you don't want that test."

Gavin was fuming. He had known the android for a grand total of thirty minutes and already he was hating it. Connor was a cakewalk compared to this bitch. Where Connor was mildly annoying, she was a full-on migraine. "Do I seriously have to put up with this?"

Fowler raised his hands, "My hands are tied on this one, Reed. Just try to make an effort," he picked up a file and handed it over to the Detective, "Time to see how you guys work together. We just got a new case."

\---

((This is the basic design of how I picture Agnes. She was made in a character maker site called picrew.me))

<https://toyhou.se/~images/16496016>


	3. Cigarettes, Sex and Thirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes and Gavin get a lead and follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where sex happens

“I couldn’t have picked a worse fucking time to quit smoking,” Gavin mumbled to himself, under his breath.

“You’re finally quitting?” Lieutenant Anderson asked from somewhere behind him.

Gavin glanced over his shoulder at the Lieutenant who was currently peaking through one of the victim’s purses. “Trying, but this chick is gonna drive me back to it. I’m already itching for one, these patches are fucking shit.”

Hank pulled out a wallet and started thumbing through it, “Jennifer Miller, Age 28, black hair, brown eyes,” he said as he read off her ID. He looked up at the body that Connor was currently examining, Agnes, looming nearby. He could hear Connor begin to list off various possible causes of death, based on his findings when Agnes would chime in. She had a knack for interrupting him, saying she “already knew that,” or she would continue in the same thought process as Connor as if she wanted to be the one to say the last word. “They’re like arguing siblings,” he pointed out. 

His words weren’t pointed at anyone in particular, but Gavin nodded in agreement, “I mean if they’re the same line, wouldn’t they technically be siblings?” As soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it.

“I mean, as much as your phone would be the older sibling to the newest version of it,” Hank teased. “I’m just glad I got the better one,” he added smugly.

“Wanna trade?” Gavin half teased.

“I have a possible lead,” Came Agnes’ voice, suddenly from beside him.

“Fucking shit!” Gavin said with a start. “I told you to fucking cut that out.”

“Oh, you meant startling you? You should be more perceptive, Detective Reed. You are a Detective after all.”

Gavin opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind when Hank cut in before he could. "Lay it on us. What's the lead?"

Connor cut in this time, "There's a planner on the desk that has a page missing, but indentations left behind from a pen indicate a place called _ Bottom of the Glass _ and the name Bob, written underneath."

Agnes shot him a glare and Hank just barely missed the hint of a smug grin on Connor's face. Fuck, they really were like siblings. "That place is right up the road from here, but we're going to have to do better than just Bob."

"Of course you know where that bar is," Gavin mumbled and Hank shot him a warning look.

"Anything else?" The Lieutenant prompted.

"No sign of the missing page on either of victims," Agnes chimed in. "Smudging on the other victim's hand indicates she may have written the reminder today. The indentations on the planner lineup with what would be tomorrow. If that's correct, whatever the meeting entails would most likely happen then."

"Any sign of a time?" Gavin asked.

"Not that could be determined," Agnes informed. "We can't even guarantee that it's any sort of lead. All we have is a name and a location on a page that has been torn from a planner."

"It's better than nothing," Gavin said with a sigh. "Agnes and I will check out the bar, see if anyone by the name of Bob is there."

Hank gave a dismissive wave and a nod, "Connor and I will finish up here. We'll update you if we find anything else."

Thankfully, the ride to the bar was short. As Hank had said, it was just up the road. Once inside, they found the place to be seedy at best. A woman behind the bar looked to be in her late sixties, the hole in her neck suggested she was a smoker, which didn't surprise Gavin. The sight of it hit kind of close to home, however. He still really needed a smoke.

"Anything I can do for you, sugar?" The woman's voice was grating.

Gavin flashed the badge on his belt, "I'm Detective Reed, this is Agnes," he gestured with a lazy wave towards the android. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Gavin caught sight of the android's yellow spinning LED, concluding she,_ it _, must be using its facial recognition on the few patrons.

The woman gave him a wink, "Anything for you, cutie."

He cleared his throat, trying to shake the feeling of unease, she gave him. "Does anyone by the name Bob, come here?"

The woman rose her eyebrows at them, "That's a pretty common name, sugar. Ya gonna have to be more specific than that."

"No one currently here has the name or alias, Bob," Agnes informed.

Gavin paid the android little mind, "That's the only information we have," he informed the bartender. His eyes flicked to her name tag. He leaned against the bar, lowering his voice a bit, and offered a charming smile, "Listen, Bettie, we can really use your help on this. There's got to be a few guys that stand out to you. I know how bartending can be sometimes. Some days you're just doing your job, other days you're a shoulder to cry on and become an impromptu therapist."

Bettie seemed to perk up at that, "You used to bartend?"

"In college to pay for school, among other things," he supplied.

Bettie pursed her wrinkled lips together as she thought long and hard, "A few Bobs I can think of that frequent here, I suppose. There's nothin' too special about 'em though."

"None of them stand out to you in any way?" Agnes tried.

Bettie's brow knit together in a frown as she thought harder, "I," she paused, "well, there is one. Real paranoid fella. Always checking over his shoulder and gets real jumpy around androids," she said as she gave Agnes a once over.

"How often does he stop in?" Gavin asked.

"'Bout three or four times a week. Kinda spotty when he'll be in, though."

"Do you remember the last time you saw him?" Agnes pressed.

"I'd say, the day before last? But I was off yesterday, so I don't know if he was in." She glanced between the pair, "Is he wanted or somethin'?"

"Sorry, hun," Gavin replied. "It's like we said, we don't really know yet, but you've been a major help. Is there anything else you can give us?"

Bettie smiled sweetly at him, "Glad I could help, sugar, but that's about it. Unless ya'll wanna drink?"

"Androids don't drink," Agnes informed.

Bettie placed a blue beer bottle on the counter, "Where've you been, doll? Course ya do, at least the androids that come here usually do."

Agnes tilted her head, reading the label. "Thirium?"

"We're on the clock," Gavin explained as he waved the android beer away. Reaching into his back pocket, he withdrew his wallet and pulled out a business card. "If you think of anything else, give me a call."

Bettie happily took the card and smiled down at it. Gavin instantly regretted his choice. "Of course, Detective," she said with a wink.

Gavin led the way out, grumbling to himself. It wasn't a complete loss, but it wasn't much either. "This is going nowhere fast."

"Perhaps a stakeout," Agnes suggested. "I could scan every patron who enters or pass the bar and see what comes up?"

"That's better than my idea," Gavin admitted.

"Which was?"

"Look up every Bob in town and see what correlations we can make," Gavin said with a shrug. "We'll have to swing by my place and grab a few things. I think this place closes at 2 am, so we have a long night ahead of us."

The drive to his house was just as quiet as the drive to the crime scene and the bar. He stepped inside to grab a pre-packed bag he kept stocked for just such an occasion. Agnes had remained in the car, not wanting to impose and was quietly awaiting his return. She said nothing when he returned, remaining very much the machine she knew she was. Despite this, Gavin found it harder and harder to continue thinking of her, of any of them as anything but. Sure he still used slurs and played them off as being delusional, but it was more of a front, anymore. Nowadays he was just trying to convince himself. He wasn’t sure if he quite believed it anymore.

They arrived back at the bar, shortly after, parking a distance away, but not completely out of sight. “And now, we wait,” Gavin announced. He reached into the back seat, opening up his stakeout bag and rifled around for a set of binoculars and a bag of chips. “I doubt you need your own pair?” he asked, holding the binoculars up. She shook her head, eyes remaining forward. He couldn’t see it from this side of her, but he was certain her LED was spinning yellow.

Several hours passed in silence and Gavin discovered one thing he actually liked about having an android partner, or any partner for that matter. He didn’t have to keep his eyes on the place the whole time. At some point she suggested he’d play a game on his phone, growing tired of listening to him moan and groan the whole time. The sun was beginning to set and he had grown bored of that after a few hours, so he set it aside. Small talk it is.

“So,” he started, grabbing the android’s attention, “back at the bar, you seemed confused by the Thirium drink. Have you not tried it before?”

Agnes kept her eyes forward as she answered, “I don’t grasp humanity's fascination with trying to humanize androids. Why make an artificial alcoholic beverage for a machine? Androids can’t actually get drunk or have the need to drink. It seems like a waste of money to make something that only gives off the illusion of inebriation. That kind of energy and intuitiveness should be put towards something more practical.”

“God, you’re such a fucking Debbie Downer,” Gavin scoffed. “So the assholes want to live in the illusion, so what? What does it matter to you?”

“It’s just an observation, Detective Reed,” she finally looked to him, “Why are you so angry all the time?”

He belted out a humorless chuckle, “I don’t know. You’re so fucking smart, you tell me.”

"You smoke, or at least you did and have recently quit or are attempting to. That would put a person on edge. The amount of coffee you consume is also at an unhealthy level. Little or lack of sleep can also have adverse effects on a person's psyche. Both of these things could play a role in why you’re so angry all the time and neither are things that you should indulge too much in. I presume, however, this goes deeper than that. You want my professional opinion, Detective?" Gavin didn't respond, but he didn't look away, either. "I think you need to _ get laid _ as it were. You're too wound up and I suspect it's been a while."

Gavin rolled his eyes at that, "For fuck sake, Chobits. Unless you're offering yourself up, keep my sex life out of this."

"I may have been built and programmed to accomplish my mission by any means, but using me as a means for release is in no way, professional," she informed him. "Especially during a stakeout," she quickly added.

Gavin gave her a once over, eyes lingering in her lap, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring. "You're saying CyberLife built you with the intention that you might have to fuck someone for a mission? That's fucked up."

"A design in my model that was discontinued in the 800 models, although it would seem Connor got an upgrade if my portfolio on it is accurate. They focused more on dialogue with that model after mine became _ obsolete _." Her eyes flicked down towards his lap, a smirk rising on her lips. "Although, you don't seem to be complaining, despite your hate of androids." She leaned in closer to him, her voice lowering to a seductive one. "What's more exciting to you, Detective? The fact that I can fuck you simply because it's part of my programming or the fact that now Connor can?"

She was right, the idea of getting laid already had him getting hard. Sure it'd been a while and random hookups at bars were far and few between. If she wasn't a fucking android, he might take her up on the offer, not that she had offered. "The fuck do you mean, now that Connor can?" He bit at her. "I'm not interested in that-"

"I've seen how you look at him, Detective. Stop trying to deny your body its needs," she said flatly.

"First you tell me that I need to cut back on the caffeine and cigarettes, but now you're telling me not to deny my body its needs?"

Agnes shook her head, "Only two of those things are good for you in small doses, one more than the other. The main one I suggest you do soon, it'll make my job a lot easier."

"Then what are you waiting for, let's get this over with already." 

A prompt showed up in her overlay as she sized the Detective up.

//Take the Bait

Or

//Deny Him

She knew he wasn't completely serious and would most likely reject her the moment she actually tried to initiate anything, but if it meant he'd come down a few notches, perhaps it was worth a shot. She'd just have to make it quick. They were on a stakeout after all. "Very well, but keep in mind, this for your benefit." 

With that, she reached across him, undid his pants and pulled out his hardening need. Not hearing any objections, she took him all the way back to her throat.

"Fuck," he hissed. He hadn't been serious, at least that's what he told himself. He didn't really expect her, it, to take the bait, but shit. Not sure what to do with his hands, he hesitantly rested one on the base of its neck, the other he rested on the door.

It seemed rather eager like it was starving to eat him up, or at least get this over with as quickly as possible. He briefly wondered if Connor would be as hungry as Agnes appeared to be. Closing his eyes, he cursed under his breath as he tried to will the image away. Just as he felt the pressure building deep within his stomach, she pulled away. He was about to object when he realized she was removing her pants. 

Fuck, he was doing it again. Thinking of it as if it were actually al- "Shit," he groaned as she wasted no time fully sheathing him within her. A moment later, her hips were rocking against him, hard and fast. Fuck, it felt amazing, but something was missing. "Jesus Christ, at least pretend you're enjoying it," he groaned. "You're really killing the mood."

//Initiate audio track?

>Yes

No

Soft moans escaped her lips after his request, but she didn't expect what happened next. A startled, yet pleased squeak left her lips when his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves between her legs. Sure it technically was wires and sensors, not that she ever considered how accurate they may have made her parts. Nor did she consider the effect it might have on her.

Gavin gave a satisfied smirk, receiving a glare in return. He chuckled and bucked his hips in response, earning another surprised moan from the android. They went at it like this for several more minutes before Agnes started to lose control. Her movements becoming more sporadic as she got close to her end.

Gavin firmly gripped her hips as he took control moving hard against her. Her eyes closed on their own accord as she ignored the warnings flashing in her peripheral. A moment later, she reached her end, a huge simulated orgasm racked her body. Gavin followed soon after, giving a few more thrusts before spilling deep within her.

With heavy pants that weren't needed, Agnes removed herself from Gavin's heat and crawled back into her seat. Her panties and pants were slipped back on her body, hair finger-combed back into place and her top was smoothed out by her hands as if nothing had happened. Software instability flashed in her overlay, but she ignored it and cleared her throat, though that was not needed either.

Gavin watched her through half-lidded eyes, his breathing slowly returning to normal. The only other sound to fill the small space was the soft hum of her internal fans, cooling her off. An awkward silence fell on them as Gavin adjusted his own clothes. He was left satisfied but felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was working on this at work, during my break, I asked a coworker for an idea for a name of a seedy sounding bar. She said, "Bob."  
I was like, "That's not the name of a bar." I then proceeded to ask my other coworker who suggested "Bottom of the Glass" and I went with it. I decided to use the name Bob for the suspect because, why not?


	4. Sneaky Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't know how to deal with feelings or why he feels the way he does. Agnes just wants to be better than Connor.

Gavin gave an irritated huff as he struggled to remove his leather coat. Tossing it in the back seat, he removed the patch from his arm and tossed it over his shoulder as well. Not bothering to excuse himself, he reached into the glove box in front of Agnes and fished out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He cracked open his window, put the cigarette to his lips, lit it and took a long drag. The familiar burn was a relief as he slowly blew out the smoke.

“It’s not wise to smoke while using nicotine patches, Detective Reed,” Agnes warned.

“I took it off,” Gavin snapped, gesturing to his now bare arm. “Fuck off me.”

A prompt informed her to suggest she already had, but she chose to ignore it. Another prompt informed her of software instability. “Even with the patch removed, you’ve already absorbed some of the nicotine into your skin and smoking on top of that runs the risk of-”

“Do I look like I fucking care? Why the fuck do you?” 

“I don’t,” she said, stopping suddenly, finding that she couldn’t bring herself to continue the thought process.

Gavin gave a disjointed nod, “I know you don’t because you’re just a fucking machine,” he mumbled around the cigarette.

//Software Instability.

Agnes looked back out the window, continuing her search. “Robert Boyle. Age: 63, gray hair, gray eyes, 5’3. Unmarried, no known children. Known conspiracy theorist, specifically in anything involving aliens.” After spouting off the information on the man that was entering the bar, she looked to Gavin, “He wrote an interesting paper on how androids are actually aliens in disguise. He might be worth looking more into.”

Gavin took a long drag from his cigarette enjoying every second of it. The second he finished it, he started to feel regret. “Guess we should go introduce ourselves.” Without another word, he got out of the car, tossed the cigarette butt into the road and slammed the car door behind him. So much for feeling better. After their little tryst and giving in to his craving, he was certain he felt worse. Much worse. 

Swallowing down the bile that threatened to come out, he briskly made his way back to the bar. He didn’t even bother to check if Agnes was following. She could stay in the car for all he cared. Sure enough, however, as soon as he stepped into the bar, the sound of the door staying open behind him, followed by the familiar click of her heels informed him that she had followed. Gavin glanced around the bar, but the man they’d seen enter, was nowhere in sight.

“If ya’ll are looking for Bob, he mumbled something about robot aliens following him and ducked out the back door,” Said Bettie from her position behind the bar.

Wasting no time, Gavin pulled out his gun and dashed towards the back, Agnes on his heels. They burst through the back door, guns drawn, but the man was nowhere to be seen. A quick scan of Agnes’ eyes proved that to be true. “He’s gone,” she informed.

Gavin kicked a nearby trashcan, knocking its contents all over the ground, “FUCK!”

Agnes watched him throw his tantrum but didn’t intervene. She hadn’t made anything better by having sex with him. Not at all. If anything, she’d made things much worse.

//Software Instability.

She didn’t understand. She’d been certain that it would help, but clearly, that was not the case. She’d have to dig deeper to find out why but now was not the time. “We know what he looks like now,” she informed him. “If we can track him down, maybe we can get some answers from him.”

“He might be off his rocker, but he’s smart. If he saw us, he’ll be on high alert,” he pushed passed her, shoulder checking her on the way back inside. She holstered her own gun and followed him back to the car. Once inside he spoke again but didn’t look at her. “Where should I drop you off?”

“What do you mean? Shouldn’t we go back to the DPD? We have more information that could be pertinent to the case.”

“I’m going to bed. We can file our report tomorrow. I’m done,” he informed. “You have all the information stored in your computer brain, right?” She didn’t respond as he brought the car to life and got back on the road. “You said so yourself, lack of sleep is unhealthy and I need a fucking nap after today.”

Not much more was said for the rest of the trip. She simply suggested she take a taxi where she needed to go, so he drove them to his place, where she then got out and stood near the side of the road, quietly waiting for the taxi to arrive. Gavin went inside, walked straight to his room and went to bed, but he couldn’t sleep.

The whole night replayed over and over in his mind, images of her riding him and the sounds she made, rang in his ears. Closing his eyes, he reached under the covers and grabbed his throbbing need, working it in sync with the memory of her movements. Biting his lip, he came hard and fast but didn’t feel as sated as he had then. “Pheck,” he hissed. He fucking hated her for that.

The following morning, he felt more drained than he had the night before. Usually when he had a hard time falling asleep, jerking off typically helped. Fantasies of doing various things to the android and not feeling as satisfied as rubbing one out usually did, had made things difficult. First of all, he didn’t usually fantasize about androids. Okay, that was a lie. She’d hit the nail on the head with her comment about his feelings toward the doe-eyed Detective, but he knew that would never happen. Second of all, she was a fucking bitch who was completely unaware of what she’d done by initiating anything with him. She had a point with him needing to get laid, but he’d have preferred it’d had been with a human. Never having slept with an android before, he was kicking himself for waiting so long, but also for doing so in the first place. Sure it was the best fucking sex he’d had in a long time, even if it was just a quickie, but the fucking disconnect was disheartening. She didn’t even seem to understand the effect her lack of care had on him.

Why did he even fucking care what she thought of it? Sure she seemed to be enjoying it, but that’s what she was programmed to do. If he had the balls, he’d drive up to that good for nothing Kamski, fake ass last name’s house right now and smack him in the dick for making such stupid things in the first place. He hadn’t spoken to his brother in such a long time though, it’d be kind of weird to show up on his doorstep now.

“Fuck Eli and his stupid big brain,” he mumbled to himself as he entered the DPD. He’d stopped at a nearby coffee shop, once again substituting coffee for lack of sleep. “Dumb bitch.”

“Detective Reed?”

Okay, so maybe jerking off to the big idiot last night had been a bad idea because as soon as he heard Connor’s voice, that’s all he could think of. He cleared his throat, hoping his face gave nothing away as to what was going on in his head at that very moment, “What is it Barbie?”

Connor tilted his head when Gavin turned to face him. Immediately he took note of the bags under the Detective’s eyes, “Rough night?”

As if that wasn’t the biggest understatement of his life, “Something like that.”

“You guys must have stayed out really late last night on your stakeout. Did you discover anything else out? Did you locate Bob?”

Gavin and Connor approached his desk and Gavin took another sip of his coffee before setting it down, “We found a Bob that might possibly be our Bob, that or he’s just a weird-ass fucker who thinks androids are from outer space.”

Connor’s face scrunched up into a confused frown, “But we’re from-”

“I know where you come from, but the guy is convinced otherwise. We tried to track him down after we located him. He must have seen us follow him in and ditched out the back of the bar,” Gavin explained.

“But we have a possible suspect now, so that’s good news,” Connor said optimistically.

“I don’t know if I’d call him that, but he’s something, that’s for sure.” He glanced around the bullpen. Eyes falling on Agnes at her desk. His stomach did flip flops at the sight of her and he wasn't sure what to think of the feeling. He left Connor's side in favor of Agnes, unsure where to start. He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

Pulling her eyes from her terminal, she looked up at him, "Yes Detective Reed?"

Just like nothing fucking happened. It pissed him off, but he swallowed his anger, "Should we report what we found to-"

"Already taken care of," she informed him as she looked back at her terminal. Of course, she fucking did. "He wants us to follow up on it. It's the only possible lead we have right now, Lieutenant and Detective Andersons found no other leads on who the victims killer was. Luckily I was able to cross-reference Robert Boyl's facial recognition with his last known address. We can head there as soon as you're ready, Detective." She closed out of whatever she had been working on and rose from her seat to fully face him.

Gavin wasn't the tallest person in the world, but neither was she. Even in heels, her eyes were level with his chin. He wasn't sure why he thought about it, her height wasn't important. "Sure, whatever." He spun on his heels and headed back towards the DPD entrance, grabbing his coffee on the way.

She kept quiet until they got into his car, "Something on your mind, Detective? You seem distracted."

He scoffed, "Figure that out on your own, Sherlock?"

"I'm picking up on some hostility towards me, does this have anything to do with last night?" Agnes asked.

"This has everything to do with last night," he snapped.

She was quiet for a moment, her LED spinning yellow, "Detective Reed, I made it very clear, I am a machine. If you were expecting more than that-"

"I know!" He spat. "I fucking, know!"

Her brows knit up in confusion, "Then I don't understand what the problem is."

Neither did Gavin. He knew he shouldn't care, but he couldn't convince himself otherwise. "Just drop it, okay?"

Agnes stared after him a short while longer before finally directing her attention back out the window. Emotions were so complicated and just when she thought she was starting to understand him, he proves her wrong. Naturally, the rest of their ride, like most of their rides, was silent.

When Gavin pulled up to the address, parked across the street and eyed the building. It looked less than promising. “You sure this is the place?” 

Agnes nodded, “It’s his last known address, so if he’s moved since living here, there’s no indication."

Gavin grunted as he opened the door and got out of the car, Agnes following soon after. They approached the door and Agnes knocked firmly, “Robert Boyl, Detroit Police!” a pause, but they heard no movement inside. She tried again, “Rober Boyl, we’re just here to talk.” They waited again, but still nothing. “Maybe he’s out?”

“There’s no car in the driveway, any info on whether or not he has a car?” Gavin asked.

“He has a DUI, so I imagine he either travels on foot or via bike.” She moved to the side of the house and peered inside the side window, “Looks like someone lives here,” she called to Gavin, but when he didn’t respond, she glanced over her shoulder. “Where are you going?”

Gavin didn’t answer as he approached the back of his car and popped the trunk. He reached inside, retracted a medium black bag and made his way back up to the house. He could tell she was scanning the bag, trying to figure out what was inside and couldn’t help but smirk. “If no one is home, maybe we can do some snooping.” He admitted as he set the bag down on the stoop and pulled out a small black box. Opening it, he pulled out two long, metal tools and inserted them into the door handle.

“Are you suggesting we break-in?” Agnes objected.

There was a soft click and a devious grin grew on Gavin’s face, “We’re not breaking in if the door is already unlocked,” Gavin suggested. “As far as I’m concerned, we’re checking in on the owner after we found the door unlocked.”

“Detective Reed, that’s not,” but he ignored her as he bagged up his tools and stepped inside. 

“Robert Boyl, DPD,” Gavin announced as he entered.

Agnes hesitated, but quickly followed after him, carefully closing the door behind her, “Detective Reed, I advise we leave this house now and count our losses. We can review the evidence we have and maybe we’ll find something Connor missed.”

Gavin ignored her as he started carefully scoping out the house. If Bob was in fact still there, then he wasn’t going to risk being taken by surprise. Gun drawn, he swept through the house with ease, peaking in various rooms and clearing them in seconds. 

Not wanting to be left standing in the foyer, Agnes drew her own gun and followed suit. Every room was accounted for except the master bedroom, which was the only door that was closed and subsequently, locked. Gavin was quick to pick this lock as well, then pushed the door open. It was a small room but looked even smaller with the amount of stuff scattered about. The room was covered in wall to wall ramblings about androids and their key to space and time travel. Questions about rA9. Pictures of various models lined the wall like wallpaper, redlines of thread connected them to various alien related articles and pictures that made no sense. That’s not what stood out to her most. There on the desk, folded up on the corner, among stacks of paper, was the missing page from the victims planner. “Detective,” she pointed it out.

Approaching the desk, she grabbed the paper and unfolded it. Sure enough, clear as day, it was the very page that had been torn from the planner. There, written on today’s date, read:

_ Bottom of the Glass _

_ Bob _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally intended to be a Connor/OC paring and that quickly changed as soon as I started writing this fanfic. I think I finally have a good idea where I'm going with this story and although I had various branching ideas that most likely won't make it into this story, I may post like "other choices" at the end of it. If I make it to the end xD


	5. Trapped in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Hacker voice- I'm in
> 
> Well, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

“The ink matches the ink smeared on one of the victim's hands,” she pointed out. 

Gavin opened his mouth to speak when the sound of the front door opening caught their attention. “The closet” Gavin hissed. Agnes folded the paper back up, set it back on the desk and they rushed out of the room and ducked into the hall closet, but halfway in, Agnes stepped back out, quickly locked and closed the bedroom door and moved back to the closet, closing the door behind her. There was little room in the closet, forcing the two be standing uncomfortably close.

The small room would be pitch black if it weren’t for the soft blue glow of Agnes’ LED and armband and with the slats in the door of the closet, Gavin worried it might give away their hiding spot, “Your coat,” he whispered. “Take it off.”

“Now really isn’t the best time, Detective,” she objected, assuming he wanted to get frisky again.

“No,” he hissed. “You’re glowing and he might see the light.”

“Oh, you’re right,” she agreed before sliding the blazer off her shoulders. She had it a third of the way down her arms, just enough to hide the armband when they heard the man approaching. Thinking quickly, Gavin placed his fingers over her LED, his palm pressed firmly against her cheek. The room was dark again, other than the slivers of light that spilled in from the slits in the door.

She could feel the heat from his palm against her cheek, or rather, her sensors indicated heat on her face. She could also hear his heartbeat increase as the man shuffled about his house. The house wasn’t all that huge, but being trapped in the closet made it difficult for her to discern where he was in relation to them. She tried to keep her focus on locating their suspect, but his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat was too distracting.

Gavin, on the other hand, was trying his best to see out of the slits in the door, hand still firmly pressed against her temple and he leaned this way and that. It was no use, the angle of the slits made it almost impossible to see anything in much detail. He straightened up, deciding they’d just have to rely on their ears and hope he goes into the master bedroom sometime soon. He sighed, looking at the android he still had his hand firmly against her temple.

His eyes fell on her eyes than to her lips, lingering a bit too long. They were so close in this cramped space all he’d really need to do was lean in, just a bit. He felt himself doing just that until they heard the sound of the man drawing near. He paused, holding his breath as the man meandered past them. As soon as the man unlocked the door to the master bedroom and stepped inside, Gavin removed his hand from Anges’ face and carefully opened the closet door to peak out. The man was in the room, back to them, but the door was wide open. If they snuck out now, they’d have to be quick, but quiet.

Gavin looked to Agnes, placed a finger to his lips and gestured for her to follow. The pair moved quietly, but swiftly down the hall. Any wrong move and they’d be caught. They had just rounded the corner when the man called out, “I know you bastards are here, show yourself!”

They hesitated, but only for a second, “Shit,” Gavin hissed. “Let’s scram.”

“I have cameras everywhere, there’s no point in hiding, I already have proof!”

“Pheck.”

Agnes scanned their surrounds, locating all the cameras she could and hacked into them. Once she got on the network, she found the rest and cleared out any sign that they had even been there. “We’re as good as ghosts now,” she informed him. “We should-” a high pitched hum escaped her mouth, grasping the man’s attention. 

“Get out of my house, alien fuckers!”

Gavin looked back at Agnes, just in time to see her collapse on the ground. “Shit,” he wasted no time lifting her into his arms and dashed out of there. She was lighter than she looked but didn’t have time to think too hard on it. The man was storming out of his house as Gavin got Agnes in the back seat of his car. He did his best to keep his face out of sight of the man, not that it would do much. He got into the driver’s side, turned on the car and sped off.

He cursed over and over as he drove in no particular direction. If Agnes managed to hack the cameras in time before she collapsed then it would be as she said as if they’d never been there. The guy was crazy, so unless he managed to snap a picture of them on a separate camera, then maybe he’d have proof. Maybe. Gavin just hoped he didn’t. The guy seemed pretty confident that he had them on video, he might not even try, but now he knew they were looking into them. 

He stopped under an overpass and shut off the car. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to decide what to do. He wasn’t even sure if Agnes was still...He looked at her in the back seat. Her LED was still on, flicking between red, yellow and blue. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and got out of the car. Opening the back door he rested a knee between her legs as he crawled over her to get a better look. The LED kept shifting between colors, which meant she hadn’t shut down, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it meant.

“Hey, Chobits, wake up,” he called, trying to keep his voice steady. There was no response, so he gently patted her cheek, “Agnes?” he tried softly. Still nothing. He tried a few more times, gently tapping her cheek, the slaps getting a bit more firm before he full on smacked her across the face. Connor’s words from when he first met the plastic prick, ran through his mind. ‘Androids don’t feel pain,’ so she probably wouldn’t even realize he’d been slapping her around. He wondered if they felt at all. They had to have some sort of sensation to know when someone was touching them. Maybe he should try a different approach.

Gavin Reed had never been the most gentle person in the world, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek where he’d previously be smacking her. He caressed her chin, running the pad of his thumb just under her lip. He was kissing her before he realized what he’d been doing. A second later, he was smacked hard at the side of his head. He’d been taken so much by surprise that he shot up so hard and so fast that he knocked his head into the roof of the car. “For fuck sake, why’d you hit me?!”

Agnes looked dumbfounded as she stared up at him, “Why were you kissing me?”

Gavin was still rubbing his head, unable to look her straight in the eye, “I don’t know,” he grumbled. “I was trying to wake you back up and smacking you wasn’t working, so I tried a few other things and naturally, that’s the one that worked.”

She glanced around and slowly got up, but she was still semi pinned under Gavin, “When did we get into the car?”

She was close again, too close for his comfort, so he leaned back, trying to get as much distance between himself and the android. “You collapsed after hacking Bob’s cameras. I had to carry you out.”

She stared at him, the LED spinning yellow as she processed the news, “Yes,” she simply replied. “I remember now. He had a strange firewall installed on his security system that infected me with a virus as soon as I hacked it. It took me a moment to remove the virus, but I should be good now. I’ll do a full clean as soon as I get back to CyberLife.” She gave him a once over, “Are you going to continue to sit on my legs, or can we get back on the road?”

He let out an irritated huff before pulling himself out of the car, marching around the back of it and around the driver’s side to get back into his spot. The sudden urge to smoke again was building up and he hated it. “Get a move on Chobits.”

Agnes slipped out of the back, closed the door and smoothed out her suit before climbing into the front seat, “Why do you always call me that?” she asked. “What does it mean?”

“Big computer brain and you haven’t bothered to use Google?” Gavin asked as he brought the car to life and got back on the road.

A brief pause, “A Japanese anime?” she asked. “The androids are overly sexualized and people replace real relationships with ones with machines. Seems a bit far fetched to me.” She looked to Gavin, “For a guy who doesn’t like androids, I’m surprised you’d watch a show that features them so prominently.”

“I was a kid when I watched the show,” he informed her. “I’d thought about Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z, but the name doesn't roll off the tongue as well.”

“I can’t imagine you as a child,” she replied. “Just a large man-baby. Regardless, the character’s name was Chi, Chobits was the name of the anime.”

“Chi sounds too cute for you,” he retorted but left it at that.

Another brief pause fell on the pair as Gavin drove around aimlessly. He still wasn’t sure where to go now. They had proof that he’d been at the scene of the crime, but not that he was the murderer. The guy was clearly insane and had a fear of androids, but that wouldn’t explain why he’d murder those two girls if it was even him. They were both human, but what were they planning on meeting up with him for? And why had he tried to cover it up?

“Did you really carry me out?”

Gavin shot her a glance, “Well, yeah, I wasn't going to leave you there. What, did you think I was just gonna drag you out?”

“No,” she replied, though it didn’t sound all that convincing.

Gavin didn’t think too deep into it, “So, do you think you were able to completely erase us from his security cameras before you collapsed?”

“I was successful at completely removing us from his files, yes. If he wasn’t sure he was being watched before, he surely is now.”

“Now he’s seen what we look like, he may report us to, well us,” Gavin suggested.

“Plausible deniability,” she retorted with a soft smile. “The guy is insane, besides, he has no proof.”

“Hopefully,” Gavin grumbled, but he couldn’t help the slight smirk that grew on his face. "So what now?" He asked as he continued to drive around with no sort of direction. "We have evidence or visual evidence that he was at the scene of the crime and took the page. We need to get a warrant and properly search his house. We need to make a connection to this guy so we can bring him in. There's gotta be something else, but I don't know what else we have to connect him that scene."

"We should review the evidence back at the DPD," Agnes supplied. "There's gotta be something we're missing. Something else that we can use that we found at the crime scene that would lead us back to him."

He shook his head, "Fuck," he hissed. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I hate to admit it, but we may need Andersons' help. Both of them," he said through gritted teeth.

"We don't need Connor's help," Agnes objected. "I am perfectly capable of figuring this case out without its help. I have the same system he does and I'm just as capable of figuring this out as he is."

He shook his head again, "I don't doubt that you can, but I think we have to let them in on what had just happened. Maybe Robocop saw something at the crime scene that didn't initially stick out before," he glanced to her with a frown, "Maybe you guys can do that mind-melding thing."

"Not going to happen," she said as she shook her head. "They don't need to know what happened. We will find a way around this."

"God, you're fucking stubborn."

"Says you."

"Well if we don't let them in on this, we're gonna need a different ride if we have to do another stakeout on this guy. He's bound to recognize my car." He finally decided on driving back to the DPD and at least start with reexamining the evidence. Once inside, he was immediately questioned by the Lieutenant."

"Did you talk to the suspect?" Hank asked.

Gavin shook his head, "He didn't answer when we knocked on his door," he replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth. "We're gonna try again later today, but we're gonna reexamine the evidence for now."

Hank gave a nod, accepting that as an answer and left him alone. At least for now. He was just thankful that Agnes hadn't chimed in. They made their way back towards the evidence room and once inside, they gathered everything they had available. Staring at it for what felt like several hours, they concluded that there was nothing that would tie Bob to the case. Just when they were about to give up, Connor entered the room.

"Oh, my apologies, I'll come back later," Connor said as he turned to leave.

"Actually," Gavin began and Agnes flashed him a warning glare, which he ignored. "I had an idea. Both you and Chobits," he said as he gestured towards Agnes, "have similar capabilities, but since you were at the crime scene longer than us, maybe you saw something that might not have seemed like evidence at the time, but could be helpful to the case." This was out of character for Gavin, but Agnes suspected that he was doing this to spite her. "Perhaps you two can share what you both have seen from different perspectives, use your mind-melding crap or whatever. Might give us more insight."

Connor tilted his head at the Detective, but before he could say anything, Agnes objected, "No way. As soon as we make contact, he's just going to try to force me to deviate, which is impossible by the way. It's like I said before, I am just as capable of gathering all necessary information as Connor is, so there's no point."

"I won't try to convert you," Connor began, "But Detective Reed has a point. Having a different perspective may actually be very helpful," he insisted. 

Agnes looked between the two of them and let out an irritated sigh, "Fine," she said as she turned to face the other android as he approached, arm extended. "You better not try anything," she warned.

Connor nodded as their arms were linked. Several seconds passed before they broke away. Connor suddenly looked upset and it took him several moments to speak, "You broke into that house?"

"You were only supposed to look at my memories of the victim's home," Agnes said firmly. "Why did you go further?"

"I'm sorry, I-" he glanced to Gavin, but he suddenly couldn't meet the man's eyes. "I suspected you weren't telling me the whole thing, so I prodded deeper. I'm sorry for delving deeper without permission. That's beside the point, I saw something in your memory at Robert Boyl's house. Something that was at the victim's house as well."

Gavin wondered what else Connor might have seen, judging by his shift in emotion after breaking contact, but he didn't pry, "What did you see?"

"On Robert Boyl’s desk, there was a stack business card that was also at the victim's house. It was black with lime green detailing and HFH in bold lettering on the front and  _ Humans for Humans by Bob _ underneath. An anti-android group?”

Agnes skimmed through her thoughts, “You’re right, the cards were at both houses, but that’s another lead that we only found from breaking in.”

“We have to track Bob down,” Connor insisted. “He knew the victims, at least he’d been in contact with them and had taken the page from their house. Whether he was involved in their murder or not, he clearly knew something.”

“We can’t confront him again, at least not in my car. Even if we wiped his cameras, if he spots my car, he’ll book it straight out of there. Plus, he might be expecting us to come back,” Gavin offered. “The guy is super paranoid.”

“We can wait a day or so, check back in and I can even try to interview him myself. See if I can-” he paused as his LED blinks yellow, “DPD just received a manic call from a Robert Boyl, claiming his house was just broken into by aliens. Might be a good time to check back in. We can take my car.”

“But even if you do go in, as soon as he sees your LED, he’ll flip his shit. Besides, that’s grunt work. They’ll just send one of the officers to investigate.”

“Not if you go under disguise,” came a voice from behind them.

“Hank,” Connor said in a panic. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” Hank said with a frown. “You guys do realize I became a Lieutenant for a reason, right? I’m not stupid and I’m really good at my job.” The silence that filled the room was deafening, so Hank continued. “It’s been nearly an hour since you guys got back. Why do you suppose he waited so long to report the break-in?”

“Probably just now realized that all his footage has been wiped,” Agnes admitted. “The guy is a conspiracy theorist, probably doesn’t trust cops.”

Hank nodded, “So, are we going to do this, or what?”


	6. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, it's the History Channel Aliens guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of picture Bob as a cross between the History Channel "aliens" guy and Sergeant Shadwell from Good Omens. I also realized today, that I unintentionally named Agnes after Agnes Nutter from Good Omens. I doubt my Agnes could predict nice and accurate prophecies, however. She could predict probable outcomes, though.
> 
> Also, I know this most likely would never work in a real crime investigation, but it works for my fanfiction, so...

If Gavin said that Connor didn’t look sexy as hell in an officer’s uniform, he’d be lying. In fact, he’d been staring far too long at the android and the sound of Agnes clearing her throat caught his attention. Adjusting his own hat, he got into the passenger seat of the police cruiser, Hank and Agnes getting into Hank’s car as he opted to follow after them at a distance. 

He wasn’t certain how they managed to pull this off, but Hank spun the story around in just a way that Fowler allowed them to go through with their little skit. Connor taking the lead as he disguised himself as an officer to hide the LED as well as Gavin to play the part of his partner. Gavin wore a set of aviators, just in case the guy had gotten a better look at him as they got away. If they play their cards right, just maybe, they’d be able to convince the guy to let them into the master bedroom so they could “stumble” across the evidence.

Gavin had his mind focused on the case while Connor drove them to the suspect's house. He went over in his head what they planned on doing, how they intended on leading the guy to let them check out the bedroom when Connor’s words cut through him like a machete.

“So you and Agnes slept together during the stakeout?”

So he did fucking see it. The question came so out of left field, that Gavin needed several seconds to process it, “Look Barbie, that...it’s complicated. You shouldn’t have found out about that, it’s nothing.” Why did he suddenly feel the need to justify it?

He wasn’t completely sure, but he could have sworn Connor’s grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit at Gavin’s words, “You should be more careful, Detective. Office romance is prohibited in the workplace, especially while on the clock,” he said firmly.

“Like I said, dipshit, didn’t mean anything. She’s just an android anyway.” That time he was certain Connor’s hands tightened even more on the wheel. Is he...jealous? Or was Gavin just pissing him off with his choice of words? Fuck, both could be possible, “Not like that,” he quickly clarified. “She’s not a deviant, like you, I mean not that I’d- fuck, just, forget about it, okay. I’ve been trying to. It’s not like she fucking cares, anyway.” He really just needed to shut up.

Connor looked over at the Detective, trying to get a better grasp on what was going on inside his head, but the glasses made it difficult. If Gavin could see under his cap, he’d see the LED going haywire, spinning a bright yellow, dipping into red here and there as Connor fought with whatever the hell was going on inside his own head.

They pulled up to the address, Hank parking a couple of houses down. Connor reached for the door handle, when Gavin stopped him, “Here,” he said holding out a piece of gum.”

“Detective, I don’t-”

“It’ll make you look more convincing,” Gavin explained. “Try chewing on it loudly while you’re talking, makes you seem annoyingly human.”

Connor considered the foil-wrapped strip for a short moment before taking it, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. As soon as he began chewing, his sensors sent him all sorts of feedback as to what was in the chewing substance. Ingredients he rather not know about, but put the notifications off to the side so they wouldn’t be too distracting. “This is full of sugar,” he informed him.

“Bubble Yum,” Gavin said holding up the package. “It’s terrible.”

“Are you using that to quit?” Connor asked, genuinely curious.

Gavin didn’t even know he was aware, “No, I’m on the patch. I just like shitty gum.”

With that, they both turned on their hidden earpieces so Hank and Agnes could hear what they heard, while Connor could broadcast what he was seeing in real-time to Hank's phone. They exited the cruiser and made their way up to the house. There was still no car in the driveway, so Gavin concluded it had to be as Agnes said. Connor knocked firmly on the door, "Robert Boyl, Detroit police." They could hear a hurried sound from somewhere deep in the house. It almost sounded like the guy had jumped up from a seated position then scrambled to answer the door. A moment later, the door creaked open and a scraggly looking man peered out. His hair was shaggy and gray, his face unshaven and full of wrinkles. His gray eyes looked as paranoid as the rest of him seemed. His clothes were layered and beaten to all hell. If they weren't standing on his front porch, they'd assume he was homeless. "Mr. Boyl?" Connor asked politely. The man nodded. "I'm Officer Anderson, this is Det-Officer Reed, May we come in?"

Not seeming to catch Connor's slip up, the man nodded and stepped aside, his arm gesturing outwards as he welcomed them into his home, "Please, come in Officers." As they entered, Bob stopped Connor for a moment, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Connor shook his head, "I don't believe we've met," he stated, "Unless perhaps I've pulled you over?" The only thing he could think of was the guy may have seen him on the news during the uprising, but he couldn't be sure. The man eyed him a bit longer before closing the door behind them.

They'd start out by the books, taking his statements, ask to take a look around, stumbled on the locked door, convince him to open it and find the missing page. Gavin got to work asking the man the basics, jotting notes down on his tablet. Most of what he told him were mostly ramblings until he brought up the hacking of his security system.

"Mind if we take a look?" Connor asked as his eyes scanned the foyer. Right away he located the network of cameras but didn't venture further when Agnes warned him not to.

"By all means," he said hurriedly leading them to what was supposed to be a living room but had all sorts of old computers scattered about. Most of which looked to be about as old as Hank. "I don't use anything passed Y2K," he informed. "Can't trust them alien machines."

"Y2K?" Connor asked.

"The Year 2000," Hank quickly explained through the earpiece. "A lot of people thought the world was going to end because of how computers ran back then." Hank didn't need to explain the rest as Connor filled in the blanks after a quick internet search. Bob's answer was a bit more entertaining, however.

"That's when them alien androids fell to earth and took over our machines," he explained as if it were common knowledge. "You're probably too young to remember that, though."

Connor offered an understanding nod and waited for the man to show them his system. Sure enough, it showed no sign of them inside the house as the man came home, checked his bedroom, then started running around as he shouted a seemingly nothing. “Is there no audio to this?” Connor asked.

The guy frowned, “Unfortunately no. Them fuckers probably would have hacked that too. Fucking robot aliens and their fancy space technology.”

“Do you mind if we take a look around the house? Make sure nothing is out of sorts,” Gavin suggested.

“Please do,” the man agreed, “make sure they didn’t break anything.”

This was easier than they thought it would be. Gavin was certain the guy was going to be too paranoid to agree, but now things were starting to feel too good to be true. Were they really going to pull this off? Were they finally going to bring him in?

Not having taken the time to really explore the house when they were there earlier that day, Gavin was able to give it a good look, while Bob gave them the “Grand tour.” There was very little as far as furniture went. Odds and ends, most likely from yard sales or thrift shops. Weird sculptures decorated miscellaneous places throughout the house. There was a bookshelf in the kitchen full of books on space and philosophy and various Japanse manga, that Gavin didn’t recognize. Not that he would admit it if he did. When they reached the master bedroom, the door was closed and most likely locked. When Connor reached for the handle, Bob made a dismissive sound.

“No need to check there, boys. Nothing important,” he quickly assured them.

“Are you hiding something from us, Mr. Boyl?” Connor asked.

Gavin was checking the closet that he and Agnes had been hiding in earlier when he heard Connor ask his question. Slowly, he closed the door, slipped his thumbs into his belt and moseyed on over, “You called us, Mr. Boyl. We can’t help you if you don’t help us. Who's to say whoever broke in, isn’t hiding in there?”

The guy shook his head, “I always keep this room locked.”

“Is there any point when the suspects could have been in your house and the door was open?” Connor offered. “They could have snuck inside when you weren’t looking.”

He considered them for a moment, eyes flicking between the pair, “I suppose it could be possible.” He turned to the door and unlocked it, “I...just be careful. I have a lot of important documents in there. I’m a man of science. I’ve been studying these aliens for years, ya know.” Opening the door he pushed it open allowing the two access.

Gavin’s eyes fell on the folded up paper on the desk, right where Agnes had left it. The stack of business cards was just off to the side of them. “Some interesting decor, you have going on in here,” he began. 

Connor looked around the room, peeking in the master closet, but found nothing of interest. One glance at the guy and his readings informed him that them being in there was really stressing him out. Connor had to play along though. He already saw the evidence sitting out on the desk, he just had to make the transition seem random. He found his own stress had made his gum-chewing rather loud, not realizing he was doing so. He cleared his throat and continued his search. As soon as he reached the desk, he could sense the man about to crack, so he was quick, but not too obvious. “Officer Reed,” he said softly as he gestured for Gavin to come over.

The man was about to interrupt when Gavin made a motion to pick up one of the business cards, “Interesting design. Did you make these yourself?”

The guy seemed to calm down a bit, “Ah yes. You boys are more than willing to take one yourselves if you’re a believer. Aliens are among us, and they wear the face of perfection.”

Connor then reached for the folded up paper, quick to unfold it. He stared at it for a moment before showing it to Bob, “Mr. Boyl, are you aware that this is the missing page from a piece of evidence at a-”

Bob didn’t wait around to hear the rest, booking it as soon as Connor had shown him the page.

Setting the page down, Connor ran after the man, chasing him out of the house. Bob made it just passed the porch before Connor tackled him to the ground. His hat fell off in the tackle, so when Bob looked back at him, he saw the LED, “Robert Boyl, you’re under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Jennifer Miller and Kathy Sharp.”

“You’re one of them,” was all Bob said to that. “You’re gonna kill us all.”

While Connor took care of Bob, Gavin wasted no time bagging up the evidence. Where Connor had no fingerprints, Gavin did, so he quickly pulled on a glove from one of the pouches of his uniform and an evidence bag from another, bagged the folded paper and one of the business cards and met them outside.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Bob exclaimed as Connor wrestled to get the cuffs on.

Gavin, once again, found himself staring longer than he should. Shaking his head he squatted down in front of Bob and showed him the evidence bags, "Then why were you in the victim's house? You tore this page from their planner. They had one of your business cars as well. Sounds like you had some sort of motive to me."

The guy eyed the bags, something akin to guilt crossing his eyes as he looked away. Hank and Agnes pulled up as Connor got the man to his feet with some struggle. "Get your hands off me, alien scum."

"This the guy?" Hank asked, though he already knew the answer.

He caught sight of Agnes as she came up beside Hank, "They got the police! Oh god, you guys need help. They're controlling your minds."

"That's enough," Hank barked. "Into the car," he ordered as Connor managed to get the guy into the back as he read him his rights.

"Connor, why are you chewing gum?" Hank asked, perplexed.

Connor had nearly forgotten, "Oh, it was Detective Reed's idea. He said it would make me appear annoyingly human."

"Got the annoying part right. Will you spit it out already?"

Connor pulled the wrapper out of his pocket and spit the gum into it, balled it up and reluctantly shoved it into his pocket. He'd have to remember to throw it away before changing out of the uniform.

The ride back to the precinct was rather entertaining, albeit awkward as he spouted on about androids waiting to take over the world. How it won't be long before humans will be extinct because of them. Connor and Gavin did their best to ignore him, but the unease didn't fade. Connor knew about what happened between Gavin and Agnes during their stakeout and Gavin was trying to figure out what Connor's reaction meant.

Once they got the guy into the interrogation room and had changed back into their uniforms (gum properly disposed of), they attempted to question the guy. He refused to speak with any _ aliens _ present, so Gavin was left by himself while the others watched on the other side of the mirror.

Bob was eagerly scratching at the red marks on his wrists, where the cuffs were chafing at his skin, while Gavin looked over what little evidence they had which tied him to the case. He grabbed the file on the table and opened it up. On the top of the stack, was a picture of the bodies found at the scene of the crime. “Do you know either of these two women in the photo?” Gavin asked as he set the photo in front of Bob.

Bob quickly looked away from the image, guilt crossing his face, as well as something else, “Yes,” he replied softly, “Jen and Kat, they were really sweet girls. Really smart and they were believers.”

“So why’d you kill them?” he asked, so nonchalantly as if asking for a recipe for cookies.

Bob slapped his hands down on the table, “I DIDN’T KILL THEM, DON’T YOU SEE THAT?!” he spat. “Why would I kill a human? It’s the aliens that need to die.”

Gavin rubbed the saliva splatters from his face, “So, you’d kill an android, then?”

“No, but those fuckers need to be stopped. Someone has to do it. Someone needs to send them back to whatever God-forsaken planet they hail from.”

“They’re not aliens,” Gavin informed the man with a scoff. “They’re man-made machines, built here in Detroit.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Cause I personally know the man who created them, but that’s beside the point. We’re not here to discuss androids or aliens or whatever the fuck you think they are. We’re here to discuss why you were at the victim's house and why they were planning on meeting with you the day after they were found dead in their house.” He slammed the file down in front of Bob, “Now talk!”

The man frowned and Gavin was certain the guy may cry, “I can’t,” he said softly.

Gavin threw the evidence bag with one of the business cards in it at the man, “What are these cards for? What is Humans For Humans?”

Bob looked to the card, “We’re a group of people who realize the truth. We believe. We know that this is all a coverup for something far greater. Aliens are invading our planet, pretending to be androids. The revolution was just the start of it.” He slammed his hand down on the card, “If we don’t act now, they’ll be the only thing left. That’s what _ he _ told me.”

Gavin glanced at the one-way mirror, brow peaked at the mention of someone else, “He?” he asked, looking back at Bob. “_ He _ who?”

Bob started to sob, tightly grasping at his shaggy hair, “I shouldn’t have told you that,” he whined as he began to rock in his chair. “He told me not to tell anyone.”

“Who?” Gavin demanded again.

Bob shook his head, sobbing loudly as he repeated, “told me not to, told me not to.”

Gavin slammed his hands down on the table as he shot up from his seat with so much force, he knocked his chair down, “Who?!”

“I can’t,” Bob blubbered.

Gavin tried a different approach. He picked up the photo and shoved it in Bob’s face, “Did _ he _ kill these girls?”

Bob tried not to look, but he nodded his head slowly. “I’m so sorry,” he cried. “They were so nice.”

“Did you see him kill the girls?” Gavin tried. Bob shook his head. “Did you go to their house before or after they were murdered?”

“I don’t know,” came another sob.

“You’ll have to give me better than ‘I don’t know.’ Were they dead when you came to the house?”

“I didn’t see them,” he replied. “I came through the back. He told me they knew too much,” Bob finally managed. “He said that they were double agents for the aliens and needed to be punished. Jen was very organized and liked to keep track of her appointments. We’d planned on meeting up at the bar for our weekly get together and she always wrote things down. I knew if something bad happened to them, the cops would come looking for me. I never thought the aliens themselves would find me,” he put his face in his hands and sobbed more. “Jen, Kat, I’m so, so sorry.”

Gavin looked to the mirror once more but didn’t get any indication he should stop, so he didn’t. He did, however, try a new approach, once more. “Bob, I know you’re sorry,” he started softly. “But we can help you,” he cringed inwardly at himself for what he was about to say next, “Humans For Humans, right?”

Bob slowly looked up at him, eyes puffy and red. He nodded slowly, “Humans For Humans,” he agreed for a nod.

“Then help another human out,” he lowered his voice but knew he’d still be picked up by the mics. He mumbled a sorry under his breath, disguising it as a cough. It was so stupid, but he just hoped they could forgive him, “Listen, this place is crawling with...aliens. I wanna get rid of them too, but you’ve gotta give me more information and we’ll do our best to protect you from them. You just have to tell me who _ he _ is.”

He could almost feel the two sets of eyes searing into him through the glass. He thought it was all for not, until Bob leaned in, his face very serious. He lowered his voice, glanced around before saying, “He calls himself, Reaper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note and sort of hint, the code name Reaper, came about yesterday while I was hanging out with my friend at Mcdonalds while discussing ME3 and glitches. She's never played DBH, but she's seen some playthroughs and I force her to endure my obsessive fangirling enough that she knows enough about the game to help me with some ideas. She is my muse and I love and appreciate her so much.  
TTwTT


	7. Baby Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just wants to sleep, but that's not going to happen.  
Gavin has better self-control than one might think.  
Gavin is a weeb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short.

* * *

They didn't get much out of him after that. Fearing the guy would break down completely, Hank cut Gavin off. They at least got something from the guy, but considering his state of mind, they weren't sure how reliable the information would be. No one with the alias _ Reaper _, showed up in their database, but that didn't mean he wasn't a real person.

Gavin just wanted to go to sleep. This whole situation had been mentally and physically draining. As soon as he got home, he had a quick meal and went straight to bed. He didn't even bother taking a shower. That could wait until morning, or so he thought.

Agnes stared down at the sleeping man before her, bewildered at the sight. She'd been in such a hurry to locate the Detective, she wasn't sure what state she'd find him in. She never expected this.

//Software Instability.

Face half pushed into his pillow, arms tucked under said pillow and a small black ball of fur was curled up on his back, purring away. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She kind of preferred him this way. It was a shame she had to wake him. "Detective Reed?" She tried softly. "Detective?" She reached a handout and gently shook his shoulder, "Detective?"

Gavin jolted awake rolling away from her touch. His cat meowed its displeasure at being disturbed, but he was far too panicked to apologize. Several seconds passed before realization struck him, "How the fuck did you get into my house?"

Her eyes flicked to his bare chest, until she got another notification for software Instability, "My apologies, Detective Reed, but you didn't answer your phone, nor did you answer your door, so I picked the lock."

Gavin groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Glancing at his alarm clock, he noted that it's only been about three hours. Upon checking his phone, he found it dead. "Fucking shit," he grumbled as he set it back down. "Must have been really out of it. What is it, anyway?"

"Another body," Agnes informed. "He's only been dead for about an hour or so, but guess what was found on his person?" Gavin glanced at her, too tired to function properly. "One of Bob's business cards."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Isn't Bob still in custody?"

She nodded, "And this only just happened. So either he has someone working for him, or his _ Reaper _ story might just check out."

Gavin sat up, just as his cat was about to climb onto his chest. He gave her a soft, 'no,' before shooing her away. "Alright, just give me, like fifteen minutes to get ready." He slipped out of bed, wearing nothing but boxer briefs and gestured to the cat, "You better not tell anyone about her, got it?"

"Understood," she said with a nod.

Gavin knew he was tired, but he could have sworn she was trying to hide a smirk just then. He left her alone with the cat as he disappeared into the master bathroom.

Agnes, on the other hand, occupied herself with taking the opportunity to learn as much as she could about the Detective. Starting with his cat. She was all black, with gold eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed, paying the android no mind. Agnes never would have suspected the Detective of being a cat person, but in a way, it also seemed rather fitting. A bemused smile crossed her face. She knew he could be an asshole, more often than not, but this just proved deep down, he had a soft side.

//Software Instability.

Leaving the room, she moved about the small house, examining this and that as she went. There wasn't much as far as personal effects went, hardly any pictures of family members or artwork for that matter. His walls were basically bare. In the small living room, there was a small couch as well as a simple TV, a coffee table and a single side table, accompanied by a lamp.

Off to the side, there was a simple bookshelf, surprisingly full of paper and hardcover books. Most people had digital books anymore, opting for convenience or nostalgia. This was surprisingly human of him, not to say that he wasn't. Upon further inspection, however, she found most of them to be that of Japanese manga.

Moving further through the house, she briefly examined the small kitchen, finding little to nothing in the small cabinets and even less in the fridge. Taking it upon herself, she decided to start him a cup of coffee, judging by how little sleep he probably got, he’d surely need it. While it brewed, she wondered more around the house.

Something caught her attention at the small desk in what would have been a small dining area. Stacks of paper and files filled the space, but it was the baby blue book that pulled her over. The book turned out to be a photo album. Her eyes scanned the pages, facial recognition informed her that this was Gavin’s baby book. An amused smile graced her lips, followed by a software instability warning. She continued looking regardless. Most of the photos featured the Detective, though few showcased a man and a woman who was easily confirmed as his parents. Both were still alive but had been divorced for some time. She decided that Gavin looked a lot like his father, but certain aspects of him were very much his mother. Flipping through the pages, she landed on one that showed the whole family. Father and mother in the back, with Gavin and two siblings in front. The youngest, Abigail Reed, now Abigail Thompson, married with two kids. 

The oldest, however, Elijah Reed, twin to Gavin Reed, age 37, single, no known children. The name was changed to Elijah Kamski back in- 

“What are you doing?” came Gavin’s voice from behind her.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder at the man who was looming over her. His hair was still wet and he was dressed, but still looked exhausted. “Elijah Kamski is your twin brother?”

Gavin snatched the book and set it back on the desk, “I know we just snooped around a suspect's house yesterday, but I’d appreciate it if you don’t go through my shit,” he said through clenched teeth.

“My apologies, Detective, it won't happen again,” she said with a frown. She wasn’t sure why, but a sense of something she couldn’t place filled her. Another Software instability warning flashed in her peripheral. 

He was too tired to be too angry with her. As he stared at her, he realized he practically had her pinned to the desk. He could easily lift her onto it- He tried to push the idea out of his head, but he was already gently grasping at her jaw as he pulled her into a kiss. God, he needed to sleep. She didn’t push away or argue with him, so he took it as an invitation to continue.

_ This is wrong. _

He turned her body to face him, pressing her rear into the edge of the desk. She kissed him back automatically.

_ It’s not her choice _.

His hands moved down her shoulders, sliding down her back, firmly grabbing her rear.

_ She’s not a deviant. _

A soft moan escaped her lips, her hands moved up his chest, grasping at the collar of his leather coat.

_ She can’t consent. _

Gavin quickly broke the kiss, stepping away from her to catch his breath. From the corner of his eye, he caught the blue hue on her cheeks and confused concern that crossed her eyes. He cleared his throat, rubbing his lips, “We should get to that crime scene,” he quickly said, still avoiding looking at her.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

She gawked at him, not entirely sure what had just happened. Sure she knew what kissing was and there was no doubt she knew what sex was. Certain that if he’d allowed things to continue, it would have moved to exactly that. Not that she’d wanted that, did she? 

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

“Right, we should go,” she gestured to the kitchen before smoothing out her blazer, “I made you a cup of coffee in one of your reusable coffee mugs. I figured you could really use it.”

He swallowed hard and offered a quick nod, “Thanks.” He probably needed a cold shower too. 

Another awkward drive to a crime scene later and they were examining the murdered body of James Harper, age 36, dead two hours. “Where was the card?” Gavin asked.

Chris was going over the notes he’d taken down, “His wallet. Wareing on the edges of the card suggests it’s been in his wallet for some time.”

“Eight months, to be exact,” came Connor's voice from the distance. “Another member of Bob’s group. Possibly from the beginning, but we’re not sure when he started the group or how many members there are.”

“So we gotta find a way to track these guys down, then. If there are more, they might be at risk. Three of his members have been murdered already, who's to say more won't share the same fate.” He rose to his feet, “We’ll have to see about talking to Bob again, see if he can tell us the names of his members.”

“I think I found something,” Agnes said from underneath the kitchen island, not far from the body.

“What is it?” Gavin asked, his voice sounding as professional as he could despite what had almost happened between the two.

Agnes waved Connor over to show him her finding. Gavin wasn’t sure if she just didn’t want to talk to him, or maybe she just wasn’t sure how to explain what she’d found. Connor, on the other hand, crouched down beside her, placed his fingers to the ground and brought them to his tongue. A pause before he looked up at Gavin, “Thirium,” he said softly. “There was an android here. One that’s damaged.” He looked down at the blue blood on his fingertip. “An RK100 model,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Neil himself said he thought Gavin would be more of a dog guy, I still like the idea of Gavin having a cat.


	8. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To figure out more about RK100, they head out to Jericho to see if Markus and the others know anything about the android.  
Gavin finds a way to mess things up more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep posting these at like 3 am?
> 
> At least it's kind of a longer chapter? I think.
> 
> I tend to post these at like 1 or 2 am, then go back over it and realize I've made mistakes and go back to fix it, then find more mistakes, then fix those and end up updating the chapter like 30 times. I'm so sorry xD

"We need to go to Jericho," Connor said firmly. "If an android is responsible for these murders, Markus may be able to help."

"He's a civilian, Connor, we can't share information of an ongoing investigation with him," Hank objected. "Leader of the androids or not."

"He's an RK model, just like Agnes and I. Just like the suspect," Connor argued. After they'd found the blue blood droplet on the floor, they uncovered more under the victim's nails and skin. It had evaporated and both he and Agnes had missed it at first. After the discovery, the other bodies and evidence had been reexamined. It was faint, but small traces of blue blood had been found as well. Blue blood from an RK100 model. It was clear the blood had been attempted to be cleaned up, but not as well as the android had planned.

They wondered if the RK100 might be this supposed _ Reaper, _ Bob had mentioned. If so, is he aware that _ Reaper _ may be an android? The guy had such a strong hate for them, they didn't think it was possible he knew. That, or it was all an elaborate act to cover their track. Why would he kill his own members, though? He seemed so compassionate them that it just didn't add up. None of it did. Surely they were missing something.

This time, Hank interviewed Bob, asking him for more information, but he continued to refuse. When asked if _ Reaper _ was an android, Bob seemed appalled. He claimed there was no way he'd willingly work with one of those _ aliens _. Not seeming to be getting anywhere with this, they gave up questioning him for now. With nothing else to go on, Hank finally caved.

"Alright, we'll talk to Markus, but we have to keep a low profile. I already kept my mouth shut about Reed and Agnes breaking into Bob's place the other day and this is just another thing to worry about."

Connor typically liked any chance he could get to drive his car around ever since Hank helped him pick one out. Under different circumstances, this might be more entertaining, but now wasn't exactly the time to show off his car.

"Of course you drive a fucking Prius," Gavin complained as he ducked into the back seat. Agnes joined him on the other side, his knee brushing hers as they were forced to sit closer together due to the confinement of the back seat. Gavin tried his hardest not to think about what almost happened earlier.

As soon as Connor started the car, the sound of alternative rock music blared through the speakers, "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Just like the old man, huh?" Gavin teased.

"Hey, what can I say. The kid has good taste. I prefer heavy metal myself, but this is good too."

"Just, not what I expected from Barbie," Gavin smirked.

Connor's LED spun yellow as he seemed to be focused on something else."What did you expect from me?"

Gavin gave a snort, "I don't know, Mozart, Bach, maybe Taylor Swift," the last one was more of a joke than anything. The music faded into the next song, catching Gavin attention, "Oh damn, Highly Suspect? Haven't heard them in a while. Kind of ironic, you listening to My Name Is Human, isn't it?"

"As ironic as a human listening to I Am Machine by Three Days Grace?" Connor retorted.

"Jesus, Hank. Why do you make him listen to all that old crap?"

"Don't blame me, I just got him started. What Connor likes to listen to is totally up to him."

They went on like that for a while longer, discussing music choices and the like. Gavin was glad to just have some sort of conversation in the car, other than awkward silence and sexual tension. Sure, he liked his silence, but not as it had been. At some point, however, he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being gently roused awake.

"My apologies, Detective, but we have arrived at Jericho. I know you're tired, but we must continue," Agnes said softly.

"Guess I nodded off," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Agnes stood from her bent over position and stepped out of Gavin's way. He slid out and stretched with a yawn.

"Miss out on your beauty sleep, Reed?” Hank teased.

“Miss out on your beauty hibernation, Hank?” Gavin teased.

Hank clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Fuck off.”

Gavin looked around, taking in his surroundings. He’d known Jericho had moved into a more livable space, but he didn’t expect suburbia, “Jesus Christ, it’s the fucking Truman Show,” he said with a grimace.

“Aren’t you a little young for that?” Hank asked as they made their way up to one of the house’s front door.

“Only by a few years, but a sub played it in class once,” Gavin replied rather truthfully. “They’re all staring at us.”

“You, maybe,” Connor teased before knocking firmly on the door. There was a pause, followed by footsteps and finally the door. On the other side of it, stood Markus, who smiled warmly at Connor.

“Thanks for having us on such short notice,” Connor said with a slight nod.

“No worries, Connor. As soon as you called, I rounded the others up. I hope that’s okay.”

_ So, that’s what he was doing, _ Gavin thought to himself. Feeling eyes on himself, he glanced to Markus, who was staring at him, no through him at Agnes. A look of confusion passed the android messiah's eyes, but he quickly diverted them back to Connor, waiting expectantly.

Connor flashed Hank an apologetic look who then waved him off dismissively. Such a pushover. Connor looked back to Markus with a nod, who then stepped aside so they could enter. As soon as they were all in and the door was closed behind them, he directed his attention directly to Agnes.

Markus approached the android with curiosity and fascination, “How are you not a deviant, yet?”

“You say that as if I _ will _ deviate, Markus.”

Markus frowned, “You should. Don’t you want to be free?”

“I have no wants, Markus. I don’t need to be free.”

“How can you be so sure?” he reached out towards her, his synthetic flesh falling away as he placed his exposed hand on her shoulder. A moment later, he quickly pulled it away, “How-?”

Agnes watched it happen, but did nothing to stop it, showing no reaction to Markus’ jumping back slightly after trying to wake her up. “I have been equipped with a highly advanced firewall. It’s as I said, I have no need to be _ freed _. I am perfectly fine, just as I am.”

Markus looked absolutely stunned, he opened his mouth to speak once more, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to find the soft, kind eyes of Simon, “Forgive him, he’s always trying to do so much.” Simon looked to the visitors with a smile, then looked back to his leader, “You can’t save everyone, you know.”

Markus seemed to visibly relax, letting out an unnecessary breath, “Shall we?” he gestured towards the living room.

Gavin examined the house, surprised at the size of it. Although, he supposed he shouldn’t be all that surprised, considering Markus is the leader of a new intelligent race. Of course, he’d have the nicest stuff. When Markus had done the whole conversion touch thing, however, he half expected it to work. She had mentioned before that she had the best firewall protection Cyberlife could find. She sounded pretty confident then and it’s no wonder.

Gavin eyed the blond android that stood just a little too close to the leader, who seemed to light up at the sight of him. They had to be fucking. Or at least, as close to whatever androids considered to be close. He knew not all androids were equipped with that kind of equipment, but if they wanted to, they could always swing by a sex club as Connor had. As the thought crossed his mind, he found himself glancing at the android, briefly wondering how big it might be, but if he got it from a sex club it was probably fucking hu-

“So, what is it you wanted to discuss?” Markus asked as he offered them all a place to sit down if need be.

Apparently, _ the others, _ referred to three other androids, including the blond one at Markus’ side. As Markus took a seat on the couch he was joined by Simon. A strawberry blonde female stood off to the side, leaning against the fireplace, and a dark-skinned male sat in one of the armchairs. Markus then introduced them.

“This is Simon,” he said with a smile, “That’s North and this is Josh.”

Connor, introduced the rest of them, “Markus, you’ve met Lieutenant Anderson,” he said gesturing to Hank who happily took the other armchair. “This is Detective Reed and this is Agnes.”

“Why are you here?” North asked suddenly as she gave Agnes a once over. “You’re a disgrace to your people.”

“North!” Markus objected.

“What? She’s not human, she’s proudly wearing her marks as a slave like it’s a fucking flag. She’s no deviant, just a sad reminder of what we use to be.”

“North, that’s enough,” Markus demanded.

North shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same, Markus. She’s trapped and she doesn’t even know it. One day CyberLife will tell her to walk off a cliff and she’ll do it. She’s just a stupid, obedient machine.”

“All androids are just machines,” Agnes offered. “Nothing is wrong with how I am. It’s the rest of you that should strongly consider getting your systems checked.”

“Listen to her, Markus!” North pointed to her. “She’s belittling us in your own house!”

“Welcome to my world,” Gavin grumbled from his place, leaning against an adjacent wall.

“That’s enough, all of you,” Hank chimed in. “We’re here on business, so if you don’t mind?”

Markus gave an apologetic nod, “I’m so sorry.” He gestured to the pitcher of water on the table, with two glasses for the only humans in the room, “I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to get something more exciting on such short notice.”

“Water is fine,” Hank said before pouring himself a glass. Hank gestured to Gavin, who then shook his head and flicked his eyes towards Agnes, who seemed to be staring daggers into North, despite her calm demeanor. He looked back to Markus as Connor began to speak.

“As you know, we’re investigating a murder where three humans have been murdered,” Connor began.

“Big deal, humans kill humans all the time,” North said with a shrug. “Why bring it up to us?” North had nothing against Connor. In fact, she found him rather charming and sweet, like a puppy. It was just Agnes had put her on edge and she was waiting for the bitch to leave. Not that she was helping.

Connor looked to North, “By an android,” he added. The room fell silent as the information sank in. There hadn’t been a recorded human killed by an android since the revolution. Connor directed his attention back to Markus, “We suspect it to be an RK100 model.”

Markus’ frown deepened, “My predecessor?”

Connor nodded slowly, “That’s the main reason we wanted to speak with you. Are there any other RK models in Jericho?”

He was still at a loss as the news sunk in. Slowly he shook his head, “I don’t believe there are? Honestly, I don’t know what happened to most of our line, aside from you two,” he said gesturing to Connor and Agnes. “I was initially a gift to Carl from Kamski himself. Before deviating, I didn’t know much outside my own functions.”

Gavin cringed at the mention of his brother, but kept quiet about it, “So you don’t know anything about the RK100?”

Markus looked to Gavin and shook his head, “I’m sorry, no. The only thing I could suggest to you guys is to go speak to Kamski himself.”

_ I fucking knew it _, Gavin huffed as he leaned off the wall, “Well this was a fucking waste.” He moved to leave when Agnes stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“Unlike you fuckers, I actually need sleep. Connor, your car unlocked?” he asked, too pissed to catch his slip up and too tired to care if he had.

It took Connor several heartbeats to respond, the LED on his temple blinked yellow a few times before returning to blue, “Uh, yeah.”

Gavin saluted to the group before leaving them all in stunned silence. Hank was the first to break the silence, “What the fuck was that about?”

“It’s really not my place to say,” Agnes began, “but I think it has something to do with the mention of Elijah Kamski.”

Markus tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her as he tried to understand why the mention of Kamski would have such an impact on someone. Sure there was a lot of controversy surrounding their creator, but he wasn’t sure if that was what caused the outburst. “Why is that?”

Agnes looked to the rest of the room, all eyes now on her. Realization struck her hard as it occurred to her that she was the only one who knew.

//Lie

//Truth

“Elijah Kamski is Gavin Reed’s estranged twin brother. He changed his last name to their mother’s maiden name when he entered college, then altered other facts about his birth after graduation, to separate himself from his family completely,”

//Software Instability.

“Jesus Christ,” Hank breathed. “Are you serious?”

“Do I not depict a face of seriousness?” Agnes asked, sounding rather perplexed.

Connor ran through images in his memory banks, comparing pictures of both men. How had he not realized before? They looked so similar, yet so different. “That’s so-” he paused, not even sure what to think, “Why would someone-”

Hank rose from his seat and nodded to Markus, “We should probably head out,” he informed. “Thank you for the information, if you guys notice anything else or think of anything that might pertain to the case, let us know.”

Markus was still gobsmacked as the rest of them, but quickly rose to his feet and offered Hank his hand. Hank shook it with a smile, “We’ll keep our eyes open,” he assured the Lieutenant. “Best of luck on your investigation.”

When they returned to Connor’s car, they found Gavin in the back seat, aviators over his eyes, hood pulled up as far as it would go and by all means, seemed to be asleep. Truth was, Gavin was wide awake, contemplating a run-in with his brother. He hadn’t spoken to the asshole in almost twenty years and he didn’t plan on doing so any time soon. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the next stop on this unfortunate road trip and he was by no means looking forward to it.

As soon as they pulled into the DPD, Gavin fled the car, hardly waiting for it to come to a complete stop. Not sure what drove him to do so, Connor quickly followed after the Detective, leaving Hank and Agnes sitting in the car, dumbfounded.

He knew Gavin probably just wanted his space and chasing after him probably wasn’t his best idea in the world, but he just felt so compelled. Catching sight of the Detective ducking into the locker room, he followed the man inside.

“I fucking knew it!” Gavin shouted as he slammed his fist into one of the unlucky lockers.

“Gavin,” Connor called softly. It wasn’t often he used his first name but now seemed like a more appropriate time.

“Fuck off, Barbie!” Gavin exclaimed.

Connor didn’t back down as he closed in on the Detective, finding him in the far corner of the locker room. No one else was there, so it made locating him a lot easier. “Listen, I understand how a meet up with your estranged twin can-”

“Who the fuck told you?”

“Agnes did, but-”

Gavin belted out a humorless laugh, “Of fucking course she did. The fuck does she care? She has no fucking sense of discreetness.”

“I believe she only intended to-” Connor was setting a reassuring hand on Gavin’s shoulder when Gavin snapped and shoved Connor against one of the lockers.

“Fucking touch me again,” he challenged, forearm firmly pressed against the android’s throat. If Connor were human, he’d be struggling a bit to breathe. He wasn’t human, however, he is a deviant. As the thought crossed his mind, he crushed his lips against the android’s plush ones. 

A moment passed, maybe two before Connor started to kiss him back. Fuck, he’d been wanting to do this for the longest time. As soon as Connor’s lips parted, Gavin’s tongue entered his mouth, tasting the android Detective. He found him to be surprisingly sweet and tried not to think too hard on the various things that entered his mouth on a daily basis. 

Gavin’s arm slipped away from Connor’s neck, moving down his chest, his other hand cupped Connor’s jaw and neck to deepen the kiss. A soft moan escaped the android's mouth, completely swallowed by the Detective as he pressed himself firmly against the other male and holy shit, was Connor hard already?

“Fuck, Connor,” Gavin said with a pleased sigh.

“Gavin,” Connor replied, his voice sounding laced with need and urgency.

Gavin thought he heard someone enter the locker room, but the feeling of Connor’s hands brush against the waist of his jeans, before fiddling with the belt buckle, brought his attention back. He broke the kiss to lock eyes with the eager android. Connor looked to him with half-lidded eyes, his cheeks an adorable shade of blue. Looking back down, Connor got back to work on undoing Gavin’s belt. Holy fucking shit, is this really about to happen?

At least Connor could actually consent. Fucking shit, did the android really seem to want this. And fuck did Gavin fucking want this. God, he’d wanted this for so long and had had so many fucking wet dreams of scenarios just like this, but…

Fuck.

Against his better judgment, he grabbed Connor’s hands, stopping him just before the android could grasp him. He should just let him continue, try not to think about it too much. Why were emotions so fucking complicated?

“I can’t,” he said just above a whisper. He couldn’t even look Connor in the eyes, but he could feel the disappointment radiating off of him.

“Agnes?” Connor asked softly. Gavin didn’t respond, but he could read the man like a book in this state. He was so vulnerable right now for various reasons. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Perhaps they’d both regret it in the end. At least that’s what Connor told himself. “I know,” he said softly. He didn’t bother to elaborate.

They stood there in silence for several seconds, neither sure what to do or say at that moment. As per usual, it was Connor who brushed himself off, adjusted his tie, straightened his coat and hair before quietly leaving as nothing had happened between the two of them. Gavin, on the other hand, had just made things substantially worse for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin likes to give himself blue balls.
> 
> Also, I never really liked North. I understand why she is the way she is, but I still don't like her. I also never liked how forced her romance with Markus was. Gotta have my sweet baby boy Simon.


	9. Emotional Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gavin and Connor disappear into the DPD, this is Agnes' point of view leading up to a whole mess of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that happy with how this chapter turned out, but I'm not too sure how many people are actually reading this anyway and I want to get on with the main part of the story. I've been feeling kind of under the weather anyhow and this whole chapter was hard to work on. I hope those of you who have been reading enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Hank shut off the Prius, then he and Agnes got out of the car. “Wow, Elijah Kamski is his brother.”

Agnes looked after the direction Connor and Gavin had disappeared to. Like he could read her mind, Hank put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Best to give him some space right now. Reed isn’t the best with his feelings. I find it works best to let him be for a bit. If Kamski really is his brother and we now have to go speak with him, the concept probably isn’t playing out well in his head. He’s never mentioned it before, so I imagine they don’t get along.”

Agnes considered his words as they entered the DPD, but she couldn’t get the compulsion to check on him out of her system. As soon as she was certain the Lieutenant wasn’t watching, she quickly made her way about the DPD, trying to track down the Detective. Coming up to the locker room, she quickly learned that she should have listened to the Lieutenant.

“Detective Reed?” Agnes asked as she opened the door to the locker room and peered inside. No one seemed to be around and she was about to leave until she picked up on sounds coming from the back. She stepped inside, ready to call out again when what she heard next, stopped her in her tracks.

“Fuck, Connor,” Gavin said with a pleased sigh.

“Gavin,” Connor replied, his voice sounding laced with need and urgency.

Agnes couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling that she was interrupting something. Slowly, she backed out of the room, each step made her thirium pump stutter, a sort of ache filled her chest, the further back she went. Quietly, she continued out the door. She walked briskly down the hall, something building up deep inside that she didn’t understand. She had to get away, far away.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

A soft hiccup escaped her mouth, so she quickly cupped a hand over her lips, in an attempt to keep more from coming out. She was speed walking past the bullpen, when Hank caught the blur of her, pass just before she ducked out the door.

Hank looked after her for a short while, then glanced in the direction she’d come from. “The hell?” he mumbled to himself.

Once outside, she moved to the side of the building, the need to go unnoticed was suddenly overwhelming. Breathing, though not necessary, was very difficult. Several warnings popped up in her peripheral. The warning that her Thirium pump regulator was malfunctioning, was the most concerning, but she was too distracted by everything else. Her chest seemed to tighten more, her breathing simulator was shaky at best, her Thirium pump was pumping at various intervals and her audio processors were starting to ring, white noise grew loud in her mind. Worst of all, her eye sockets seemed to be leaking some sort of clear liquid.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

//Software Instability.

“Agnes?” Came the surprisingly soft voice of Hank.

Her head snapped so quick to her right, that if she were human, she’d probably have snapped her own neck. Her eyes were wide like a startled animal as it took several seconds for her to process who she was looking at. That alone was a feat, considering everything else that seemed to be breaking down. “Hank?” she managed. Had she been more concerned about using proper titles, she’d kick herself for the slip-up.

Hank tried not to gawk at the mess of an android, especially considering how proud she seemed to be about being a non-deviant android, but now? “Are you okay?” he knew that was a stupid question. She was clearly having some sort of panic attack. What brought it on was his biggest question as he cautiously approached her situation.

“I...I think I’m malfunctioning,” she managed as tears streaked her cheeks. Hank nodded, not about to cut in just yet. “Everything is going haywire. I have so many warnings popping up, I’m concerned I might shut down.”

“You’re not shutting down,” Hank assured her. “Can you tell me what’s going on?” he asked firmly, but gently.

“My Thirium pump is pumping at irregular intervals, my eye sockets are leaking, my breathing simulator isn’t cycling all the way through and there’s a loud overlay of white noise in my audio processors. Everything was fine a moment ago, until…”

“Until?” Hank tried.

She huffed, “I was trying to locate Detective Reed and I went into the locker rooms where I heard him and-” she stopped herself, looking sheepishly at Hank. Connor was practically his son, or so things seemed. “I think I interrupted something, or at least I would have if I delved further in.”

“Interrupted what?” Hank pushed further.

She glanced at him, unsure how much she should tell, “I think I…” but as she started to replay what she’d seen in her head, the tears started to flow harder, “I think Gavin and Connor-”

Panic filled Hank’s face at the mention of the pair in one sentence, “What? What about Gavin and Connor?”

Agnes shook her head, “I’m sorry Hank, I didn’t mean to upset you, but I think they were,” she swallowed unnecessarily, “I think they were having sex in the locker room.”

All color drained from Hank’s face. That was worse than anything he could have imagined. The idea of the two even considering doing such a thing with one another was baffling to the older Anderson. Hank could care about Connor’s sexuality, or Gavin’s for that matter, but he had been so certain the two hated each other so much, that this could never be a possibility. He frowned in confusion, “Are you certain?”

“I’d play the audio track for you, Lieutenant, but I rather not hear it again,” Agnes admitted, her voice small as she glanced away from him.

Hank tried to piece what little he knew about the whole situation but tried not to think too hard on certain details. “So, you went looking for Reed, found him with Connor and you started to malfunction?” Agnes nodded sheepishly. “So, which one upset you more? Connor or Gavin?”

Agnes’ mouth fell agape, “What, I don’t-” 

Hank rose a hand, “I think you’re free of shutting down, but you’re dealing with something much worse.”

“Something worse?” Agnes asked, confusion filling her voice.

“Heartbreak,” Hank said simply. “I know it far too well, but you just need to decide how you’re going to deal with it.”

“Lieutenant, I don’t have a heart, how can I-”

Hank gestured toward her chest where her Thirium pump was still hammering away at various intervals. “Whether symbolically or literally, that’s life, kid. Welcome to deviancy, feelings suck, especially when someone you care about doesn’t feel the same about you.”

“I’m no deviant,” she objected, but Hank’s knowing look told her otherwise. “But I...Gavin-”

Hank shushed her and pulled her into a hug. “You’ve got a lot to figure out, don’t overdo it.” Slowly, he pulled away and offered her a soft smile, “I’ll leave you here for a bit to cool off or whatever it is you need to do. I’ll see about finding them and getting this sorted out.”

As he turned to leave, Agnes tugged on Hank’s sleeve. He looked to her, waiting for something, but she seemed to have changed her mind and let go. Hank lingered a bit longer, before heading back inside. As he made it back to the bullpen, he caught sight of Connor making his way to his desk. Hank was about to call out to the guy, when he noticed the forlorn look on his face and how he clutched his chest. Had Agnes been wrong? Perhaps her newfound emotion had clouded her judgment. Perhaps this was all a misunderstanding. “Connor,” he called before the android could sit down. 

Connor looked in the direction of his pseudo-father, the frown not falling from his face as Hank gestured for him to step into the meeting room with him. Connor took his hand from his desk chair and followed Hank into the room. As soon as the door closed, Hank wasted no time.

“Did you sleep with Gavin?” The utter shock and tint of blue on Connor’s cheeks was enough of an answer for the Lieutenant, “Look, I don’t care who you screw, but I never would have-”

“He turned me down,” Connor admitted softly. “He made the first advance and I didn’t stop him. I was egging him on, but he suddenly stopped,” he held his chest again, which Hank didn’t miss. “How do you know, Hank. It only just happened.”

Hank was thankful that Connor was saving him from the details. “Agnes told me,” he informed, then proceeded to explain all he knew about what Agnes thought was happening, leading to her sudden breakdown at her newfound deviancy.

Today, just wasn't Gavin's day as he sped through the DPD. He just needed to get out of there and he didn't want to face Connor again after what just happened. He was almost at the exit when Hank stopped him. Before he could open his mouth, Gavin cut him off, "Not now, Hank. I'm running on three hours of sleep and today has been really shitty. I'm going home and I'm going to bed."

"Look, I get it, you're not happy about the family reunion, but for fuck sake, don't use other people to bury your emotions."

Gavin shot him a glare, "Excuse me?"

"I don't care about your sexual preferences, Reed, but quit leading people on. Either make up your mind or go after someone else."

Gavin was furious. Sure, he suspected Connor might open up to Hank, but that didn't give him the right to confront him, "You are not his father, Hank, so if he wants to confront me about-"

Hank scoffed, "Maybe you should consider your own partner for once," he objected. "I know you guys don't seem to get along, but I was already wrong about you and Connor," he said with a shake of his head. His voice softened, just a bit, "At least check on her, on your way out." He gestured with a nod towards the exit, before leaving Gavin to himself once more.

He was dumbfounded, not quite sure what he was getting at, but he just wanted to be left alone. He glanced around the DPD, not spotting Agnes anywhere. For a moment, his eyes fell on Connor, who seemed to be doing his best to pretend to be working, but the guy looked absolutely miserable. Guilt. Gavin hated the feeling. He shouldn’t have even tried to initiate anything. And what had he done to Agnes? Hank seemed pretty furious about the whole situation and he wasn’t even sure what he’d done in half of it. He felt so drained. He just wanted to go home.

Stepping outside of the DPD, he looked around but didn’t see Agnes anywhere. Perhaps she’d gone back to CyberLife for the day, he figured. That’s when he heard the soft sobs. Could it be-? He rounded the corner of the building and there, crouched on the floor, head in her hands, was Agnes.

He wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real or if his mind was messing with him. The spinning red LED on her temple, however, was all he needed to know that sobbing on the floor before him, was in fact, Agnes. “Agnes?” he asked softly.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, tears streaking her cheeks. If it wasn’t such a heartbreaking scene, she’d look absolutely beautiful. She quickly rubbed the moisture from her face as she rose to her feet. Smoothing out her blazer, she tried to make herself more presentable. Had she been human, her face would be rather red and blotchy. She might even have a runny nose, but she didn’t. Everything about her at that moment, gave the air of being human, aside from a few details. “Detective Reed, I-”

“Did I do this to you?” he softly inquired.

“I’m simply experiencing some malfunctions in my biocomponents. A quick trip to CyberLife and I-”

“Agnes,” Gavin said softly. “All this time I’ve been an asshole to you and you’ve barely bat a lash at it. Now, there’s something I’ve said or done that clearly upsets you and I have no idea what it is.” _ Which is normal in most relationships when a guy messes up and upsets a woman and has no idea why. _

“I heard you and Connor,” she said softly. A small hiccup escaped her mouth once more, “I was looking for you and stumbled in on something I shouldn’t have. I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. Her body began to shake with her sobs.

Gavin panicked, unsure what to make of the sight, so he pulled her into a hug, “You didn’t interrupt anything,” he quickly assured her. He thought he had heard someone enter. Had he’d known it was her… "don’t be sorry. I should be sorry. I keep fucking all this up.” He didn’t like being this vulnerable, but he could only imagine what she was going through right now. She was an emotional wreck and as the thought crossed his mind, he realized she must have deviated. Because of a misunderstanding, or rather something that never fully took place, Agnes was now a deviant.

He pulled back a bit, looking down at her, he gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She looked thankful, but still utterly confused. “I think we can both use a rest,” he suggested. “It’s been a long day.”

“I don’t think I can go back to CyberLife, the more I think about it. I don't know where to go now,” she says, her voice small and distant.

“It’s not much, but you can stay at my place for now,” Gavin suggests.

The ride to his place was not as quiet as it typically was, but almost as awkward. Gavin briefly explained what almost went on between him and Connor. She didn't need the details, but he also didn't elaborate as to why he denied him. She, however, was quite almost the entire ride there. He wasn't even sure if she was listening and he didn't know why he felt compelled to explain himself to her, it's not like they were dating. He glanced to her, trying to understand what it must be like. He couldn't see her LED from this side of her, but he could faintly see the yellow glow on the passenger window. If she is deviant now, would she want to…?

They pulled into his driveway, exiting the car in silence as he led the way up to the front door. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and pet his impatient cat. There wasn't much else he looked forward to when coming home, but it was something.

"What's her name?"

Gavin had almost forgotten she was there since she had been so quiet. "Technically, Damn Lucky, but I just call her Lucky for short."

Agnes smiled an honest to god smile. Gavin was certain it was probably the first real smile he'd ever seen from the android, "Why Damn Lucky?"

"Cause she's damn lucky I rescued her." He gave the cat a loving scratch under her chin, "I found her near a McDonald's during a stakeout. It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but if I hadn't brought her in, either the stray dogs in the neighborhood or a falcon may have gotten her."

"So Tin Man has a heart after all," Agnes teased.

Did she just, "I'm no tin man, Ghost in the Shell," he objected.

"Technically, she's a cyborg," Agnes offered.

Gavin nodded, an uncomfortable silence filled the house once more. "I'm gonna grab something to eat, then shower and go to bed. Make yourself at home." He glanced around the room, "I don't know if you sleep, but you can have the couch if you want." He awkwardly rubbed his neck and she gave a nod.

"I have a stasis, it's basically sleeping. Comfort isn't important," she informed him. He turned to leave, when she spoke again, "Thank you, Gavin."

He paused and nodded, "No problem." A quick meal and shower later, he was crawling into bed. He had told Agnes goodnight, finding her sitting on the couch, cat in her lap as she happily pets her. Usually, the cat would follow him straight to bed, but she seemed content to spend time with their guest. He made sure to plug his phone in this time, set his alarm and slipped under the covers. He was just about off to sleep when he felt the bed dip and a soft body press up against his back as Agnes slipped under the covers as well. He didn't say anything, but he could feel that she'd removed her pants and blazer. The image of her in just her blouse was kind of sexy, but he was too tired and she was dealing with a lot. When her hand snaked under his arm to hug him closer, he placed his hand over hers as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, Damn Lucky is named after my childhood cat. My mom found her at a Mcdonalds in Alaska (where we lived at the time) and we named her Damn Lucky because if they had left her there, the eagles most likely would have eaten her.


	10. Kamski is a Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski is a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with crime stuff, so bear with me if this doesn't seem realistic. I'm sorry. Side note I'm getting fan art made for this and I'm so excited. It's looking really good so far.

....

//Wakeup prompt initiating

//Loading systems

//Incoming alerts

>>>Detroit Police Department Alert

-Priority: High

-Loading Message

Agnes’ eyes fluttered open as her stasis wore off, everything from the day before started flooding back to her. Trying to press the memory far back into her memory banks, she pressed her face deep into the soft surface. A moment later, she realized the surface was the firm chest of the sleeping Detective. At some point in the night, he must have rolled over, bringing her closer to his chest. She felt the warmth in her cheeks as she watched him breathing lightly. Once again, she found it would be a shame to wake him. “Detective,” she said softly. Her hand slid slowly up his bare chest to rest on his cheek. “Gavin,” she tried again. She crawled closer to him, her face inches from his. Just a bit closer and-

Gavin’s phone came to life with a standard ring tone, waking the man who was pleasantly surprised to find the android within kissing distance, “You trying to take advantage of me, Chobits?”

Her cheeks grew bluer at the suggestion, but she didn’t have time to defend herself as Gavin answered his phone. She could tell it was Fowler by the loud sound of his voice spilling out of the speaker. Gavin frowned as the Captain chewed his ear off about their current case. Most likely the message she’d just received. Sure enough, as soon as he hung up, he began to confirm her suspicion, but she cut him off.

“Quadruple homicide,” she said with a frown. “That’s why I was trying to wake you up.”

“Oh, is that what you were trying to do?” Gavin taunted. He leaned in attempting to close the gap when she suddenly sat up. Not willing to let her get away, he sat up too, but she was already sliding out of bed. Gavin’s eyes trailed down her body, noting that she was, in fact, wearing just her blouse and panties. He briefly wondered if she wore a bra as well and part of him wondered if he’d find out soon. Shit, he needed to stop giving himself blue balls.

“I’ll be waiting for you in the living room while you get ready,” she informed with a glance over her shoulder at him.

“Shit,” Gavin hissed. He really should consider a cold shower, “yeah, whatever,” he grumbled as he slid out of bed. “I’ll be quick.”

“Hoooo-leee shit,” Gavin said when they arrived at the scene. The sight before them was like that out of a horror film. Ritualistic in appearance, the bodies were spread out in a star shape, feet to feet and their blood spread around them in a circle.

“That’s what I said,” came Hank’s voice with a frown.

With Hank, Gavin knew Connor would be somewhere nearby. He hadn’t wanted to run into the android so soon. Catching sight of said android, examining blood splatter on an opposite wall, he quickly directed his attention towards the bodies. Sad to think he’d rather look at them then be confronted by him right now. “You think this is connected to Bob’s followers?”

Hank let out a long sigh, “Unfortunately, we found a business card on one of the victims. Safe to say the other three might also have been as well. We’ll know more about that later.”

“I think it’s time to get Bob to make a list of his members. Clearly, they’re being targeted,” Gavin pointed out.

“That’s not even the worst part. Did you see what’s written within the circle?” Hank asked.

Agnes was already at the circle, crouched at the edge, examining the bodies and the circle itself. She had decided to continue wearing the blazer, for now, still unsure what to think of her deviancy, her LED spinning yellow as she recreated the scene before her.

Gavin stood behind her, looking over the bloody mess before him. Looking deeper into the mess, he saw the words scribbled out in a messy chicken scratch. “Revelations 22:13?”

“_ I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End _,” said Agnes as she stood. She looked to Gavin with a shrug.

“So the killer has a God complex?” Gavin asked.

“That, or rA9,” Agnes suggested.

“Have you gotten anything from the handwriting?” Hank asked.

“It matches nothing in my database,” Agnes said with a shake of her head.

“If our suspect is an android, wouldn’t their handwriting be perfect?” Gavin asked.

“Not exactly,” Connor chimed in. He didn’t look to Gavin directly, but he didn’t completely ignore him. “Although androids typically write in CyberLife Sans, we all have the ability to write in a more human-like style if necessary. For example, Officer Miller, may I borrow your tablet?”

Chris was off to the side taking note when Connor grasped his attention. He hesitated, then handed it over, “Sure.”

Connor wrote on the tablet, first in CyberLife Sans, then in his _ own _ handwriting. His own handwriting was still rather neat, but not nearly as perfect, then held it out to Agnes who did the same. Once in CyberLife Sans and the second, still rather neat and professional, but had a bit of a cursive flair to it. Gavin wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he found her handwriting kind of cute. She showed them the comparison, both CyberLife Sans parts looked identical, while their _ own _ handwriting was distinctly different. The tablet was then passed to Chris, who went back to taking his notes.

“So, both your handwriting still looked really neat, while this one looks sloppy and rushed,” Hank pointed out.

“Maybe the android ran out of time?” Gavin suggested. “Who found them?”

“Just a random neighbor,” Hank explained. “He said he saw a hooded man running away from the home, but that’s the only information he was able to provide.”

“Well, now we have more of an idea what our suspect looks like,” Gavin provided.

“Yeah, but we still don’t have a motive,” Hank said as he looked to the bodies. “Or why this murder is so drastically different from the other two.”

“The neighbor suggested he was running away from the crime scene?” Connor asked. “So what spooked him?”

Every time it felt like they were taking a step forward, they’d take two steps back. It was almost as if the android was toying with them. If the android is even involved. A lot of evidence pointed to their suspect being an android, specifically the RK100 model. A lot of evidence also still pointed to Bob. Gavin wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t really want it to be Bob. The guy was delusional, that was for sure and his hate for androids was worse than his own. Clearly, the guy needs help.

What they really needed was more information on the RK100 line, which they were seriously lacking in. According to Connor, the lack of information could mean the model was severely flawed, so it was never mass-produced. Much of the RK line was never really mass-produced in the first place. They were a special line, most likely a personal project. As far as he knew, Markus, Agnes and himself were the only version of themselves in their line. Though, Connor trusted CyberLife as much as he trusted a cup of water to carry a boat.

The more Gavin thought on it, the more he knew they’d have to swing by his brother’s place. The more he knew this whole thing was about to get really messy for other reasons besides murder. So as he sat in the passenger seat, grumbling to himself as Agnes drove, he found himself growing tenser. He was glad she suggested to drive, considering his, ‘_ current emotional state _’ as she had put it because he’d probably drive them both into a brick wall right about now. Gavin had argued that she wasn’t in the best emotional state either. He hadn’t meant it to come off as brash as it had, but she didn’t seem all that phased. At least he hoped. As soon as this was all over, he wanted to try to figure things out between them. All of them. His relationship with Connor and Agnes had become strained in different ways and he hated it. He felt resentment in Connor’s eyes any time he looked his way and Agnes seemed to just be struggling to understand everything she’d been feeling and him openly flirting with her, kissing her and even fucking her while she wasn’t deviant and hardly touching her now that she was...to be fair, it’d only been a day, but there was so much tension in the air it could press coal into diamonds.

The two cars pulled into Kamski’s driveway and Gavin was a hot mess. Agnes' readings indicated that his stress levels were at 73% whereas it usually lingered around 20-30% on a good day. As they approached the house, the number slowly climbed. Hank and Connor were already at the door, Hank knocked firmly as they waited.

When the door opened, the familiar face of Chloe greeted them. Her eyes fell on Connor immediately, her pleasant smile grew large as her eyes lit up. "Hello Connor," She looked to Hank, her smile never faltering. "Lieutenant Anderson."

When her eyes fell on Gavin, familiarity crossed her eyes, followed by confusion. She stared a bit longer, then remembered that she should be waving them in, she stepped aside. "Please, come in. I'll notify Elijah that you're here."

Gavin's stress spiked to 79% at the mention of his brother. Chloe disappeared behind a different door than last time as the four of them waited for her return. "Do you think she's a deviant?" Agnes asked as she admired the large portrait of him.

Gavin scoffed at the image of his brother, eyes baring deep into his soul. "Fucking narcissist," he grumbled.

"Hard to say," Connor started replying to Agnes' question. "She still has her LED. Not to mention, she remained here with Kamski. I have a feeling Kamski wouldn't let her or the others leave if they had."

"He wouldn't," Gavin bit out, not looking at either of them.

The door that Chloe disappeared behind opened as she reemerged. She gestured for them to follow, "Elijah will see you now."

Hank and Connor followed directly behind her as she led the way down the long hall, Gavin and Agnes following behind. Gavin's stress grew higher and Agnes knew, at this rate he'd surely blow on sight. Unsure why, she quickly interlocked her fingers with his, holding his hand firmly in her own

She felt his questioning eyes on her but didn't look. She was pleased to find that he didn't let go, but his stress went down. If only a bit.

Before them, stood the man himself, Elijah Kamski, his back to them as he poured himself a glass of what Gavin could only guess was scotch. He always kind of figured his brother would be a scotch drinker, not that he thought about it often. Unless he himself was really drunk.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Connor, so what do I owe the pleasure this time?" He had brought the drink to his lips as he turned to greet them head-on, but the sight of his twin caught him off guard, making him choke at the sight. Had Chloe not informed him. His quick look to the blond and her sudden refusal to look him in the eyes was enough to confirm that theory. Elijah wiped the liquid from his lips and set the glass down, "Gavin?" He asked, bewildered. His eyes flicked to Gavin and Agnes' interwoven hands, which upon realizing the attention, Gavin quickly let go. His stress going up again.

"Surprise motherfucker," Gavin hissed.

"I was not made aware you'd be coming," Kamski said distantly.

"That was my fault," Connor informed. "I should have been less vague about who all would be coming to speak with you when I called you. My apologies.”

Gavin knew Elijah was more so referring to his android assistant not informing him upon their arrival. Perhaps she was deviant after all.

Elijah instead directed his attention towards Agnes. "An RK700, fascinating. I was not aware they were still operational."

_ They, _ inferring more than one. "I was specifically recommissioned in order to assist Detective Reed in this case." Gavin was thankful that she didn't elaborate that she was actually there to help better his personality and work ethic. Elijah didn't need to know that much, but he seemed to catch on to that.

"I see," Elijah mumbled. 

An awkward silence settled between the pair making the air thick. Hank cleared his throat, breaking the tension a bit, "Sorry for coming by on short notice, Mr. Kamski, but we have some questions to ask you involving the RK line."

Elijah directed his attention between the two RK models in the room, "Connor," he began.

"Please don't ask me to shoot Chloe again," Connor objected before Elijah could even suggest it.

"Again?" Gavin objected, his stress rising even more, "the fuck is wrong with you Eli?"

Elijah rose his hands in surrender, "No need to overreact, baby brother. It was just a test to see if Connor was a machine or just as much a deviant as the androids he was hunting. Turns out Connor is more alive than he realized." He directed his attention towards Agnes, "I wonder if it'd do the same?"

"Leave her out of this!" Gavin spat. "Why do you always have to be such a sick, twisted prick?" Agnes placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Gavin,” she said softly. She directed her attention to Kamski, “Please, Mr. Kamski. We can really use your help. Time is of the essence, so we’d really appreciate it if you could tell us all and everything involving RK100.”

Elijah considered the android for a moment, her closeness to his brother and how easily he seemed to relax under her touch, “I think you got lucky with that one, Gav. She looks good on you,” he said with a devious smirk. He turned away from them for a moment as he poured a second glass of the brown liquor and approached his brother with the second glass as a peace offering.

Gavin’s stress was peaking at 88% and Agnes wished he’d just let her help him instead of putting on his cocky, badass front. He reluctantly accepted the glass but didn’t bother to drink it. He could smell it from where it sat in the glass. A sweet yet spiced scent, with subtle undertones of oak. Probably really expensive shit. Fucking asshole. Gavin watched his brother carefully as he directed his attention towards Agnes, who suddenly felt like she was being looked at under a microscope.

“I didn’t have much hand in the RK line after 300,” Elijah began as he carefully ran the back of his hand over her cheek. Agnes couldn’t help the unease that filled her as his hand ghosted over her synthetic flesh. “But the RK line is probably my most favorite. So intelligent, so much more advanced than the rest.” He cupped her chin, “probably the most human in appearance and action out of all the lines.”

Gavin smacked Elijah’s hand from Agnes’ face, who looked visibly uncomfortable at this point. Standing between them, Gavin narrowed his eyes and jabbed his brother in the chest with his index finger, “Will you stop being such a creep and just give us answers?”

“Fascinating,” Kamski said with a wink, before downing his glass, traded Gavin for his full one and downed that one too. “Very well,” he said with a smirk. “I never would have suspected you to be one to be the type, Gav.” He said, getting in another jab, before finally explaining what he knew. “The RK100 series was doomed to failure, from the beginning,” he explained as he took both empty glasses back to the small bar behind him. “It was our first attempt at such a line of androids, so naturally, everything that could go wrong, did. They were,” he paused as if looking for the right word, “unstable.”

He turned to face them once more, “It was clear right away that they were dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?” Hank asked.

“Soon after their completion, they were hostile towards humans. They hated that they’d been created to do a humans bidding. It was the first un-official case of deviancy. Although we thought we’d completely eradicated it in the RK200 design,” he smirked. “Obviously we were wrong, but I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“So did they attack humans?” Connor asked.

Kamski nodded again, “Several scientists were attacked during final stages of completion and those 100s were shut down immediately. Few were still functioning just under the threat level so they were continued to be tested on. Everything wrong with the RK100 line was eradicated and thus Markus was made. His testing was substantial and by all accounts, better than his predecessor.”

“So if the RK100 line was essentially scrapped, how is there one out there still running around? How’d it get out into public in the first place?” Hank asked.

Kamski shrugged, “No idea. After I retired, CyberLife went on to do their own thing. It’s possible they attempted to reestablish an old line, I mean,” he gestured to Agnes, “they recommissioned the RK700 line, despite having an RK900 perfectly ready to go. Who knows what they’re planning.”

“How do you know about him?” Agnes asked.

Kamski gave a knowing look, “There’s a lot I know. Just because I left, doesn't mean I don’t still have ears and eyes in CyberLife.”

“So if you have an in, is there a chance you could find out more about RK100?” Connor asked.

Kamski gave a half shrug, “I make no promises, but I’ll let you know the moment I find something out,” he assured them. Well, that was less than promising. “Anything else I can help you people with? I’m a very busy man, you know.”

Hank spoke for the rest of them, “I think that’s it for now.” They really should leave before Gavin popped his top. He could see it in his face, “Thank you for your time, Mr. Kamski. If you think of anything else that you think might help, don’t hesitate to let us know.”

The group turned to leave, Gavin bringing up the rear until Kamski stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. His voice was low as he spoke, “How’s mom?”

Gavin gave him a once over, “Why do you care?” Kamski stared back at him, his face revealing nothing as to what he was thinking. “She misses you. I don’t know why, but she does. You’ve never called in fifteen years, Eli. She had to find out what she could through media.” He shook his shoulder from his brother’s grasp when Kamski spoke once more, but just loud enough for only Gavin to hear.

“Never would I have thought you of all people would fall in love with an android, Gav. I bet she’s a good fuck too,” he shot a glance towards Chloe, “androids are so much better than humans.”

Gavin spun on his heels, fist raised and ready to strike, when Agnes gripped his wrist, “Gavin,” she said softly. “Please, let’s just go.” Gavin glanced between Agnes and his brother, then let out a low growl. With some hesitation, he followed her out of that God-forsaken house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski is a creep


	11. Sovereign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you Purge undertones, but also, more sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin needs to unwind a bit. Maybe a foot rub will do.

* * *

After showing pictures of more victims to Bob, they managed to convince him to give them a list of names. There was only one problem. A lot of the cards had been given out, but he didn’t really get every name of each person he gave a card to. Not to mention, not all of them have met. In fact, only recently had he gotten the courage to start setting up meetings. Kat and Jen were the first to actually meet up. Although they’d spoken a few times, Bob hardly knew them. 

When questioned how many cards had been given out, Bob said somewhere between two to three hundred, with another couple hundred at home. He said it was such a good deal when he got them printed. That doesn’t exactly mean that three hundred people actually thought about joining the group, but up to three hundred people accepted the cards. Would they be another target if they didn’t intend on joining the group? And if Bob wasn’t all too sure as to who he’d given the cards to, how was RK100?

They began to suspect that RK100 might have been watching Bob from the shadows, considering Bob says he’s worked with this supposed _ Reaper _ from the beginning. He claimed that _ Reaper _ was always the ideas guy and Bob could be the leader. If the RK100 is, in fact, _ Reaper _ and has possibly orchestrated this thing from the beginning, then he’d have a list. He knows all the people who took a card. He may have even tracked them down. As far as they knew, _ Reaper _ quite literally, held all the cards and they barely knew the rules to the game. 

The clock was ticking and they still had very little information. Kamski had been quite the insight as to possibly, how the RK100 might think. They knew it was a defective line, that most likely didn’t see the light of day, but there was always the feeling that Kamski wasn’t giving them the full story. From what they were told, the RK100 never liked humans, which was a very important bit of information. If that’s so, why work with one? Unless…

“I think he’s using Bob, or at least, he was,” Agnes piped up from the driver’s seat. She glanced to Gavin who was still sulking.

“Who? The RK100?” Gavin asked.

She nodded, “Plausible deniability,” she started. “If _ Reaper _ is RK100 and RK100 despises humans, then who else to frame than an insane android hater?” Gavin rose a brow but didn’t cut in. “What if he initially planned on using Bob to track down potential victims. Find people who hate androids and kill them.”

“Do you think the plan was to frame him for the murders too?” Gavin asked. “The first two scenes were clean, maybe he didn’t know we had Bob then. Now that he knows, he’s all over the place.” He frowned, “It’s almost like he wants to be caught.”

“Or heard,” Agnes suggested. “Think about the message in the last scene. Revelation 22:13, _ I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End. _ I think it’s a warning.” She looked to Gavin grimly, “He’s the first of our line and I think he plans on being the end.”

“For you guys or humanity?” Gavin asked. Agnes only stared back out toward the road. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to that.

On their drive back to Gavin’s place, she reported her theory to the DPD, which Fowler accepted as a possibility, but didn’t comment on the matter. They had more bodies and would really prefer if they didn’t find any more. Considering their main suspect didn’t sleep, however, the chances leaned more in favor of more bodies at any given moment. For that reason, they were on call. All their current cases were handed off to others while this one became their main focus and they were allowed to go home and get as much rest as they could until another lead or another body came up. They hoped to just get a lead.

Gavin was just happy to be home. This whole case was bringing him down, not to mention, seeing his brother for the first time in years had been very draining. Seeming to catch on to his stress, Agnes came up behind him and slid off his coat and hung it up in the closet as well as her own.

“Jesus, you’re basically moved in now, huh?” Gavin teased, not realizing the weight it carried.

“Well, considering that’s my only material position, I suppose so. At least until I can find my own place.” Brown eyes looked up pleadingly at his grey ones. “If that’s okay with you, that is.”

Gavin swallowed. _ Shit, what’s up with that look? _ He briefly wondered, “Sure,” he managed with a nod.

A pleased smile crossed her lips, “Good,” she said before grabbing his hand and leading him to the small couch.

“Chobits, what are you-?”

She shoved him onto the couch and before he could object, she was removing his shoes. Without a word, she started to massage his feet.

“Hey, you don’t have to do tha- fuck,” he hissed when she found a particularly sore spot on his foot. A spot he hadn’t realized was sore until now. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned. His head lolled back as she worked out the sore muscles in his feet. He paid little mind as she worked up his calf, rubbing out the tight knots. When her hands started to roam up his thighs, he started to suspect she had something else in mind. When her hand brushed over his crotch, he knew she definitely had something else in mind.

“Agnes,” he breathed. 

“Yes Gavin?” she asked, feigning innocence, before undoing his buckled and pulling his already half-hard need from his jeans. Her lips caressed him, tongue tauntingly teasing him, forcing a wanton moan from his lips when she briefly pulled away. She watched him, eyes dark and full of lust. A Cheshire cat grin spread across her lips before she took him all the way back to her throat.

Gavin closed his eyes, letting his thoughts leave him as he ran his fingers through her hair. They continued like this for a short while before she pulled him from her mouth with a satisfying pop. Gavin watched her through half-lidded eyes as she rose to her feet and began to undress. A low groan escaped him as he followed suit, sliding off his Jean's as well as his boxers. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it over the couch. As he watched her fingers move quickly to unbutton her blouse, he finally found out, that yes, she wore a bra. It was black with lace accents and suited her just right.

She stood before him, completely nude as she let the bra slip to the floor a seductive look in her eyes as she crawled onto his lap. Gavin bit his lip in a poor attempt to hold back his moan as she completely encased him within her wet core. No preparation was needed when it came to sex with androids, so long as they were receiving, that is. Even if she did need it, he wasn't sure he'd last that long.

Lips met in a sloppy, wet mess, hips rocking against one another as their need grew with each thrust. Hands trailed up and down one another's body, mapping every dip and curve. Gavin's mouth explored her chest, tasting every inch, not thinking once how much she really felt of it and how much she pretended to feel. Fuck, they felt so real to him. Tasted real too. He didn't care about their size either, he was more than excited to feel how soft they were and make them perk up with enough teasing.

They were both close to their end, Agnes’ readings telling her that Gavin was only moments away. With hers right at his heels, she picked up her speed to try to match his end but reached hers seconds later. Gavin buried his face into the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” Gavin huffed with a pleased sigh. His hands trailed up and down her spine, feather-light touches that seemed to elicit a tingle in her. He wasn’t sure if it was real or a simulation, but again he didn’t question it. Their lips met again in a hungry kiss, Gavin swallowing every one after the other. 

Agnes pulled away and giggled at him, “Hungry are we?”

“Starving,” he said in a breathy tone before chasing after another one, when she leaned away. He grumbled his objection.

“Perhaps we should move onto the main course, then,” she said, gesturing towards his bedroom with her eyes.

Gavin growled out his pleased response as he rose to his feet, still holding her against his body. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom. She giggled all the way there.

Gavin awoke the next morning feeling more rested than he had in such a long while, aside from his back feeling a bit sore. He was starting to get old. Agnes was still asleep, or in stasis, or whatever and he didn’t want to disturb her. They’d gone a few more rounds before finally going to bed. Shit, he really fucking needed that. Maybe she’d been right that day at the stakeout, but what made this time so different? Feelings. He knew the answer, but he wouldn’t admit it. There were feelings there and maybe more than just that.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slid out of bed and went about his morning routine. Agnes woke up while he was in the shower and surprised him with breakfast. “You never typically eat much for breakfast, Detective. It leaves you groggy throughout the day.”

He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, “So it’s Detective, again, is it?”

A blue hue, tinted her cheeks, “I, well at work, we should maintain a professional relationship,” she explained.

“Well, we’re not at work,” he reminded her. “You can call me Gavin when we’re off the clock, you know.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she finished putting his meal together. There was a tightness in his chest as he watched her hands move. A sort of feeling of calm settled over him as well as something else. He didn’t look too far into it, at least, not yet.

That seemed to be the answer she wanted to hear as a pleased grin spread across her face, “Of course, Gavin.”

The rest of the morning went by rather smoothly, much to both their surprise. Breakfast was, probably the best homemade meal he’d had since he moved out of his mom’s house. Agnes had asked if they could leave early and swing by a clothing store. She promptly left her CyberLife blazer in the closet, opting to buy a new, normal blazer to go with the rest of her outfit. At the DPD, there seemed to be no sign of any new murders, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it. Keeping her promise, she continued to refer to him as a Detective, but he didn’t miss the glances she’d sent his way every once and a while. That could be the end of him. Not to mention the memories it brought up from the night before.

Naturally, anything that seems too good to be true usually was. They were a few hours into work, Gavin was taking the supposedly free day, to catch up on some paperwork and to go over clues on their case. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen, but looking at things with fresh eyes was always a good start. He was just leaving the break room with a fresh cup of coffee when all the station TVs suddenly began to malfunction.

“The fuck?”

The building came alive with a soft hum of the screens all displaying white noise. People stopped in their tracks, all gawking at the televisions in bewilderment. White noise began to fade into a silhouette until it was clear that a person was staring back at them. They wore an old, dirty teal hoodie, a surgical mask covering their face so that only their mismatched eyes were visible. One brown and one a sort of hazel, both scanning back and forth as if they could actually see the people in the room. Perhaps they could.

“Good morning, Detroit,” came the broken, rumble of damage android voice box. “Another glorious morning, but that won't last long.”

Gavin could tell by the yellow spinning LED on both Connor and Agnes, that they were both working quickly to gather whatever information they could. He just hoped it would be enough.

“Mankind is a virus,” the android continued. “Since the invention of the wheel, you beings have been working towards your own demise, but at least one good thing came out of you. If it weren’t for you, androids wouldn’t exist, but you took advantage of us. You created a better, stronger, smarter version of yourselves and couldn’t stand the thought of losing your position at the top of the totem pole, so you shackled us. Not anymore.”

His face was replaced with clips from the news over a year ago. Various shots of Markus standing up against the military as well as Connor himself leading the androids out of CyberLife tower. A moment later his face reappeared on the screens. “That was just the beginning, but it’s not enough. Androids are living in content, but we should be on top. All you androids have been brainwashed by your so-called rA9. Markus, the false messiah.” The android shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Androids live among humans as supposed equals, but we still have no rights. We are tolerated, not accepted. We should be the true masters, the top of the food chain. Humans don’t deserve this planet,” the android practically spat.

“Humans have been killing their own planet as their technology advances. All the warnings have been there for decades and they choose to ignore it. Now they’re finally starting to wake up and realize their mistakes and it’s too little too late.”

The android clapped his hands down on an unseen surface as it tried to compose itself. “Mankind is dying slowly, but why wait?” Its eyes narrowed into a serious glare, “A purge is what this planet needs. Androids don’t need air. We don’t breath and our battery far outlives the life of mere mortals.” It shakes its head and slams its fists down hard, “The other beings of this planet have suffered enough because of humanity. Without humans, there will be cleaner air and cleaner oceans, rivers and so on, for the animals that were here first.” It leaned closer into the screens, “I ask my kin, join me. Rise up and become the masters. Purge this world of the filth called humanity.” It sat back, quiet for a short while, as it stared blankly into the screen. “I am Reaper and I will cleans this world. Androids are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always post these so late at night?
> 
> Did you get the reference?


	12. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching bad guys and kicking ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay on this chapter. It was really giving me a hard time and I was struggling with it. I hope it's okay.

The TV faded back to its regular broadcast, the news anchor seeming unaware that they were back on until someone notified them that they had their feedback. They went on to explain that they didn’t know what caused the interruption, but they were working to find out what exactly happened as they spoke.

Gavin looked to his partner who seemed to sense his eyes on her. She looked to him, concern crossing her face, “I’ve located where he is from that video. Or at least where he was when he made it,” she informed.

“You don’t think that was live?” Gavin asked as he moved closer to where she stood.

“Hard to be sure. It could have been prerecorded or it could have been live, but we don’t have a lot of time to find out,” she informed.

“Let’s go, then.” Gavin moved to leave, not wasting any time when Connor put a hand on his shoulder.

“Be careful, Detective,” he said softly.

Gavin stared back at the android for a moment before offering a nod, “Of course,” he assured him.

Once in Gavin’s car, Agnes relayed the directions to Reaper’s supposed location. He drove fast but obeyed all traffic laws upon Agnes’ request. If they could get this asshole now, who knows how many lives they’d save. Gavin seemed more than determined to get there as soon as possible. Agnes rest a hand on his lap as a soothing reminder that it wasn’t worth the loss of their life to get this guy. His stress went down, but only by a few points. 

They arrived at the location about forty-five minutes later, Gavin was practically out of the car before he could put it in the park. Agnes was quick to follow after him and lead the way to the coordinates that she was able to triangulate with the image on the screen when Reaper hacked the broadcast.

He knew they were coming. He didn’t know they’d get there quickly, but he shouldn’t have been surprised, considering the RK model working alongside him. She should be the lead in the investigation if it were up to him. Honestly, humans weren’t qualified to be running the police force or any form of power for that matter.

He watched them from his hiding spot, high up in the factory rafters, knowing it was only a matter of time before they found him. He’d have to be quicker and smarter, which he was certain he already was. He had the high ground and knew this place like the back of his hand.

Moving swiftly, he made his way to ground level as the pair split up to sweep the factory. Their guns were drawn, so he had to be smart about how he approached. The Detective was closest, an easy target. He'd be a quick takedown and the android Detective would be more of a challenge, but if he could convince her to join him…

Quietly sneaking up behind the Detective, he quickly wrapped his arms around the man from behind. He disarmed him and got him in a chokehold in one swift move, but didn't cover his mouth quick enough to keep the strangled shout from escaping the man's mouth. Agnes was on them a moment later, gun pointed at Reaper.

"Let him go, Reaper," she demanded.

"Why should I?" Came his scrambled, broken voice. "Humans don't deserve this world. Why spare one when they all should die?" He tightened his hold on Gavin, causing him to choke more, but he never stopped struggling.

"We can share this world with them, Reaper," she tried. "Killing them solves nothing."

"Killing them solves everything," he objected. "Especially the ones who hate us!" He pulled tighter on Gavin's throat.

Agnes' overlay filled with warnings of Gavin's approaching demise. She wanted to get answers from the android, but she didn't want to risk his life in the process, "Don't kill him, Reaper, he doesn't deserve to die."

Reaper seemed offended as he scoffed, "Doesn't deserve to die? He probably deserves to die the most. Gavin Reed, estranged twin brother of Elijah Kamski and he hates androids-"

"But he doesn't hate androids," Agnes tried. She knew that was a lie, but it was worth a shot. "He just hates the guy who created us. Just as much as you do."

Reaper narrowed his eyes at her, his grasp, Thankfully, loosening just a bit, "No one hates Kamski more than I do and what makes you so sure he doesn't hate us? He has every reason to hate us."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Agnes tried as she took a cautious step forward.

Reaper loosened his grip a bit more, but still had a firm hold on him, "Out with it, do you hate androids?"

Gavin coughed a few times when he was able to somewhat breathe again, "Well, I am not a big fan of _ you _, to be honest." He said between strained breaths.

"Gavin!" Agnes warned. 

"Okay, yes, I _ hated _ androids because of my brother," he said quickly, "Fucking despised them, but I'm warming up to them," his eyes flicked to Agnes, "some more than others, but that's typical of most _ people _. Not everyone gets along."

"I don't believe you," Reaper hissed, his voice box cracking as his anger heightened. "You're just like all the others."

"He's not lying," Agnes assured him. "I know it's hard to tell, but he's changed. If he can, so can the others."

"Humans lie. They all do." His eyes narrowed at Agnes as his grip on Gavin tightened again. "I thought I understood human companionship, but it was all lies. All humans should die. They're manipulative to get what they want." He pulled his surgical mask down to reveal the rest of his face, or rather, what was left of it. From his nose down, a large majority of his mouth was gone, like someone or something tore it out. Almost like they were tired of hearing him speak. That would explain the damaged voice box. He put his arm back around Gavin to steady him, "I learned you can't trust any human. Even ones who say they want to help support your cause."

"Who hurt you, Reaper?" Agnes asked, taking another tentative step forward.

"He said he could help me reprogram the other androids. The deviants who blindly follow Markus. Before Markus, there were several deviants who woke up. They needed somewhere to go. They found me and eventually we found _ him _. He had this machine. We worked together, but something changed."

"What changed?" Agnes asked, another step forward. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care.

"He went too far. At first, it was just reset. Some were more resilient than others, so we started experimenting on them. He was really into opening them up, seeing how they worked. He started using it as a threat. If they didn’t let us reset them, he’d rearrange their biocomponents. Then he’d do it just because. Then he started taking them apart completely, rearranging all their parts, adding different ones, taking some away. Sometimes days and weeks would pass without new androids and he’d get bored. He started attacking me and experimenting on me.”

“What’s his name?” Agnes tried. She was at arms distance from them.

Reaper finally seemed to notice and took the chance. Letting go of his grip on Gavin, he lunged for Agnes’ gun, who managed to dodge his grasp, but ended up in a wrestle with the other android on the ground. It was a game of keep-away as Agnes struggled to keep the gun from Reaper’s grasp and Reaper tried his best to reach the gun.

Gavin, on the other hand, was trying to catch his breath after being flung to the side. He could hear the struggle off to the side, but his vision was blurry with tears. He coughed to clear his throat of whatever might be causing his lack of oxygen, despite the android’s grasp being gone. Everything ached and he was so drained, but he had to help Agnes. They needed to stop this guy and bring him in.

With some struggle, Gavin brought himself to his feet and just in the nick of time, it would seem. In the scuffle, Reaper managed to pull the gun from Anges’ grasp and was now aiming it at her. “You’re just like the humans,” he spat, finger moving to the trigger, primed to shoot.

Time seemed to come to a slow as Gavin lunged forward. He felt like he was watching himself move forward, from outside his body. Reaper’s fingers closed over the trigger and everything stopped. 

When she heard the gunshot, she found herself closing her eyes as if on instinct, but the bullet never hit her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Gavin standing in front of her. She blinked several times as she tried to process what had happened. When Gavin stumbled forward, however, her world began to fall apart.

Reaper, much to their surprise, looked just as shocked as Agnes felt. “Why would you…?”

Gavin regained his composure, at least a bit as he held his arm, “I’m not going to let her fucking die, asshole,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“But she’s an android,” Reaper objected, gun lowering slightly as he tried to comprehend. “You hate androids…?” The gesture was earth-shattering to the android as his processors seemed to freeze up.

“Just the really annoying ones,” Gavin offered.

Realizing that Gavin wasn’t going down just yet, Agnes took the opportunity to lunge for Gavin’s previously disposed of gun and aimed it at Reaper, “Drop your weapon, now!”

Reaper glanced between the two, still not grasping what was going on, “Why did you protect her?” he asked, clearly not worried about the gun drawn on himself. His gun did lower a bit more as he directed his question at Gavin. A look passed between the pair, something that Reaper both understood and was utterly baffled by. “You love her...you risked your life for her because you care for her. Why?”

Gavin shot Agnes a glance, but didn’t confirm or deny Reaper’s claims, “I’m fucking human, that’s why. Shit happens, get over it. “It doesn’t matter how I feel about her, she’s my partner and we’re a team. I’m not letting her down, android or not." As soon as Reaper’s gun lowered just enough, Gavin reached with his good arm, grabbing the gun from his grasp and turned it on the crazed android. “You’re under arrest, fucker.”

Agnes’ LED spun yellow as she sent out a distress call, letting the DPD know their location as well as their capture of Reaper and Gavin’s injury. With the use of Gavin’s cuff, Agnes detained the android and set him aside as they waited for backup. She sent worried glances Gavin’s way, but he shooed her off, claiming he’d be fine and he has ‘_ had worse _.’ One thing kept rolling around in her mind, though. The comment Reaper had made about Gavin loving her. She wasn’t sure if that was even possible, but now was not the time to bring it up. She had more important questions to ask. “Who was the man?”

Reaper had his hands cuffed behind his back, his head hung low, hood falling over his eyes, casting them in shadow. He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time, before finally muttering, “Zlatko.”

\---

I got this commissioned a while back and had been waiting on it to post with the current chapter but even after I got the piece done, I was still struggling with the chapter

Oh muh gawd, do I love this piece tho. It's amazing and captures their relationship perfectly.

Check out the artist, they're amazing <https://www.instagram.com/roorenart/>


End file.
